


Hayden and the Pirate Thief

by Knightfall101



Series: Hayden: Son of Hades [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cronus was an evil father to him, Flirting, Hades had a rough childhood, Hades is a Good Parent, Harry Being Harry, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is too distracting to let him be, Hayden blushes easily, Hayden is a big boy who can handle himself, Hayden is less dark in this, Hayden is lonely, Hayden's pet skull is absent from this, He has a different pet though, He hates Harry for flirting with his boy, He's also a proud uncle, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Little ball of wild fur, M/M, Minor Hercules bashing, Shame his dad can't see it, Trying to anyway, Zeus being a good brother, harry loves it, protective Hades, puppy cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightfall101/pseuds/Knightfall101
Summary: Time has passed since Ben’s coronation and Hayden has not left the underworld since. Now black flags are sailing on the horizon and they must overcome several challenges along the way in a fight for survival once again. However, things are different this time with Hayden now learning to control his newfound powers as a certain pirate catches his eye.SEQUEL TO HAYDEN'S BEGINNING.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/OC
Series: Hayden: Son of Hades [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000383
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. A Family Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Updated daily.

Six months has passed since Ben’s coronation and Hayden freeing his father who never lied about them ruling the underworld together. He sits in his throne next to his father’s or stands at his father’s side as the man weighs the new souls in their domain, deciding if they should be sent to the equivalent of heaven or the equivalent of hell in the underworld. Hayden isn’t quite ready for that and makes mistakes if given the chance to weigh the souls, especially the children who have died. He’s too soft for those and would get distracted talking to them instead. Hades gently reminds him that they cannot linger talking to them as they have to move onto the afterlife with all the rest. However, despite having a whole world to rule over and a father who’s always there, dropping meetings on the spot just to pay attention to his son, something’s…missing.

With a sigh, Hayden flips lazily through the pages of his book and struggles to pay attention to a single word, his mind distracted and fogged. Sometimes, he would use…a technique to help him focus again. His father stopped him the second he found out, refusing to leave him alone just in case until he trained Cerbie to alert him in case Hayden tries it again. It helped him in the worst moment but some of the literal _scars_ haven’t fully healed yet and he tries to ignore them. Seeing them only makes him want to inflict more on himself. He’s trying not to, not wanting to disappoint anyone else, especially Mal. He hasn’t seen her since that day but…would she want to see him now? Now that he’s been away for so long? Now, after having left her without a proper goodbye in the first place?

The knock at his door startles him and he then hears his father’s minions, Pain and Panic call from the door.

“Young darkness, your father wants to see you!” Pain informs.

“He says it’s important, our young liege!” Panic adds.

“Coming! Now flee before I fry you!” Hayden warns and hears panicked yelps before the two scurry away. He wouldn’t actually set them on fire, even though they’d be fine and now that he can. In the past six months, dad has taught him how to use his powers, being right that being in the underworld and not trapped behind the barrier would help. That beam of white light has not shown itself since, but his dad reassures that’s to do with his own God power which he has no clue where it lies. It’s not like his dad’s, so what domain is he the God off exactly? His hair still flames red when angry, however, it now changes to other colours if he feels that emotion strongly enough. For example, it lit up in a mixture of teal blue (surprise) and yellow (happiness) when he managed to finally create fire for the first time out of thin air, something he was struggling with for a while until then. Or how it turned purple when he Cerberus accidently knocked him too hard and hurt him by accident. It doesn’t always show but if one emotion runs too high in him and he doesn’t keep himself in check then it pretty much gives away how he’s feeling. He checks the full-length mirror on the back of his door on his way and frowns when his hair is on fire. Deep blue.

_Sadness._

Why would he be sad? He hasn’t even had any of those…toxic thoughts again. Shaking his head, Hayden looks over at the skull in his room, the one which always calms him and clears his mind. His hair flickers out to normal and he nods, leaving the room in search of his dad. He finds him talking to someone who is _definitely_ not dead and is glowing gold softly around the edges, almost like a walking light bulb. He looks very strong and has a glowing lightning bolt strapped to his waist.

_Zeus._

Hayden would recognise him anywhere by how much his dad had mentioned him all his life. Zeus looks determined and dad looks anxious about something. He slows his walk, unsure if he should meet Zeus as dad never wanted him to, saying the man might do something out of petty revenge for how he stole his son Hercules away all those years ago. Not having noticed Hayden’s presence, he manages to catch the last bits of conversation between the two.

“Hades, this will only take a minute. You’ve been putting off my appointments for months now, ever since returning to the underworld.” Zeus says, Hayden surprised to hear this.

“For good reason. You always wanted me to do my job and not bother the mortals up there. Well, here I am, staying in the underworld and weighing souls just like you wanted. You should be happy, Zeus.” Hades points out.

“You know that’s not what I wanted to come here for. Yes, I am pleased that you’re _finally_ doing your job, properly I mean, but I still wanted to meet him. You’ve been putting it off ever since you got back here months ago, and I’ve finally decided enough’s enough. Now, where is he?” Zeus asks, trying to keep his temper in check.

“I’ve sent my minions to fetch him. Hayden should be here soon.” Hades says though something in his tone is hopeful that the boy doesn’t, that he’s suddenly going through some kind of teenage rebellion. If he refuses then Hades wouldn’t force him to come, using it as an excuse to shoo Zeus from his lair.

“Well, ask and ye shall receive.” Hayden says, repeating his father’s own words from the coronation back to him from months ago, though without the same tone. They both look over to him and Zeus looks at Hades to see if he’ll protest before urgently moving over to the boy. Hades curses under his breath in Greek and just hopes Zeus doesn’t try anything. He sees his minions poking their heads around the door behind him, nervously watching him.

“Get Cerberus ready, just in case.” He orders quietly and they nod eagerly, rushing away to obey the command. Hades watches with dread when Zeus finally stops within arm’s distance of Hayden who backs up a step to feel more comfortable. Still not a people person even with how many souls he hangs out with (after their judgement has passed that is).

“Hello Hayden. I’ve been wanting to meet you for a while now.” Zeus greets.

“Hi Zeus.” Hayden says, unsure what the man wants.

“You seem a lot smaller in person than your dad described.” Zeus teases.

“Yeah well maybe not having my powers during my time as a prisoner from the day I was born along with my dad affected my growth.” Hayden says, trying to keep calm as he remembers how Zeus had been the one to lock his father’s powers away in the ember which allowed them to finally subdue him without much difficulty.

Zeus seems to be unsure what to say to that, feeling awkward, as he watches the boy. He then notices something and looks back to Hades. “So, his hair does catch fire like yours, brother.” He smiles teasingly.

Hayden pulls out a compact mirror from his pocket and checks his reflection in it. Sure enough, flickers of red flames are starting to light, and he takes a calming breath, thinking of his dad. It works and the flames die out. “What do you want Bolt-Boy?” He sighs, putting the mirror away and Zeus smirks at the name.

“Taught him that too, did you?” He asks, amused.

“Taught him everything as I raised him unlike...” Hades stops, not wanting to say it.

“Unlike I did with my own Hercules.” Zeus sighs out sadly.

“I’m not going, and you cannot make me.” Hayden denies, seeing where this is going and turns to walk out the room.

“Hayden, you don’t understand. I’m not taking you anywhere.” Zeus says, not wanting the boy to leave but not stopping him.

“You’re not?” Both Hades and Hayden ask in shock and surprise, Hayden’s hair flaring teal blue.

“I just wanted to meet you.” Zeus says sincerely.

“Meet me? Why? Have you been struck by your own lightning bolt or somehow forgotten what dad did to you and Hera?” Hayden asks, tilting his head at the God.

Zeus chuckles at that. “You’re my nephew. Why wouldn’t I want to meet you. Olympus even threw a party for you and your sister Mal when you were born. It was a shame we couldn’t break you both out of the barrier to attend it. We cannot interfere in the events of mortals, not anymore.” He claims but Hayden is sceptical, and Hades is still surprised.

“And how many of the Gods and Goddesses only celebrated his birth because you asked them to?” Hades challenges.

Zeus frowns in confusion. “Asked them to? Hades, at the council meeting we all had the same idea already planned out and it was a competition to who announced it first. The only thing we argued over was what colour scheme the decorations would be in. We settled on black and white in the end.” He turns to his brother with a proud smile. “Hayden is a good kid. You raised him well. I’m proud of you, brother.”

“Okay, seriously, have you been struck by your own lightning bolt or what?” Hades asks, confused by Zeus’ words.

“You don’t have to believe it as I know you’d want proof of all of Olympus celebrating Hayden’s birth, but I just wanted you to know that anyway.” Zeus sighs out, knowing they wouldn’t believe him from how strained his and Hades’ relationship is. They act more like rivals than brothers in all honesty but maybe Hayden could fix that. “But there is also something else I came here for.”

“See! Ulterior motive!” Hades declares and quickly puts himself between his brother and son, protectively standing in front of the boy. “Hayden, run to Cerberus. He’ll protect you. I told you he would steal you away just like I did with his son.”

“Hades, brother, calm down. Please.” He pleads, shocked to hear his words. “I am not stealing him away. I already told you that.”

“Why wouldn’t you? I mean,” Hades begins, ignoring Zeus’ constant calls of his name as he speaks. “I’m evil and turning my son evil too, right? That’s what everyone believes. Doesn’t matter that I care about him and am not forcing him to do anything he’s uncomfortable with. He wants to rule beside me. He said so. He literally asked for his own throne minutes after arriving in the underworld for the first time. He kept pinching my jacket until I gave him his own when he turned sixteen. I’m the one who calms him down when he gets angry and yet…”

“Dad!” Hayden’s shout finally gets through to him and he looks back worriedly, fearful that his son’s hurt. However, the boy is fine. “Will you shut up and let Zeus get a word in now?” He asks and Zeus smirks at this.

Hades sighs and gestures for Zeus to speak. “Thank you, Hayden.” Zeus gently puts a hand on Hades’ shoulder, looking him in the eyes as he says, “Brother, I forgive you.”

“What?” Hades is shocked.

“It happened ages ago and without you doing that my son would not have met the love of his life Meg. He forgave you when he realised that. Well, to the point where he won’t stop a fight with you anymore. He’ll even play nice for Hayden’s sake. When Hayden was born, Hercules was the one behind most of the party arrangements. We let him take over as he was so excited for his cousin being born. I had to hold him back from breaking you both out the barrier as he was an inch away from heading over to the isle to free you both himself. Since hearing of your…liberation,” He chooses the word wisely, not wanting to blow it now that Hades is letting him talk. “From the island, Hercules had wanted to storm the underworld just to meet his cousin in the flesh at last. He wants to meet him, Hades. Always has. He’s the one who made us realise that Hayden’s been making you kinder Hades when we all saw how he calmed you during the coronation of Prince Ben. Please don’t get angry at me saying that.” He adds, seeing his brother’s hair starting to carry red tints. Thankfully, it fades away. “The reason I came here is to invite you both to Olympus for a party, a celebration, well belated celebration, of Hayden’s life.”

“We’ll think about it.” Hayden says before his dad could protest, clearly believing it to be a trick.

“Thank you. We’re all ready with the decorations. Just let us know when you’re ready to come.” Zeus says, shocking his brother with a hug and reaching behind him to ruffle Hayden’s hair. He then turns and walks away.

“We didn’t agree to it yet!” Hades points out but Zeus just smiles as he keeps walking.

“Well, that’s different.” Hayden comments after he’s gone.

“Yeah, and don’t ask me why, but I think he was telling the truth.” Hades reveals, still in shock.

“I do too.” Hayden agrees then smiles excitedly as he tugs on his dad’s arm. “Can we go? Please! Please! Please! Please!”

“Well, I doubt your ego needs any more inflating but,” Hades sighs. “Yes, we’ll go.”

“Yes!” Hayden cries, rushing away to get changed into clothes fit for a party on Olympus. Hades sighs again then gets his minions to chase after Zeus and let him know the good news. They return shortly after, out of breath, but confirms they caught up to Zeus on time and the party will begin in about an hour (they have to get it set up after all). Hades sighs, hoping he won’t regret this. Olympus hates him after all. Hopefully, Zeus was right, and they won’t show the same hostility to his son.


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden visits Olympus for the first time and makes a new friend in the process.

Olympus.

Dad described it a few times in the past, but Hayden would never have expected it to be so…beautiful. Pure blue skies and floors made of clouds travel far as the eye can see beyond the gigantic golden gates. Despite hating the sun, Hayden feels oddly relaxed here and looks over at his dad to frown when he sees him. Anyone would look at him and see the frown, putting it down as disgust or loathing for the place but Hayden knows better after growing up with him. It’s not loathing or disgust in the slightest. It’s fear and dread. He’s afraid, as if just seeing the great golden gates of Olympus is stirring up memories from his past that he’d rather _stay_ in the past.

“Dad?” He asks in concern.

Hades takes a second before he looks over at him. “I’m fine.” He fiddles with the cuffs of his jacket, anxious and nervous about being here.

“Dad.” Hayden says firmer and Hades sighs.

“Did I tell you what happened last time I was here?” He asks and Hayden shakes his head no. “It was the day I was thrown onto that island with the other villains.” He confesses.

“What happened?” Hayden asks but knows his dad may not want to talk about it. Surprisingly he does.

“I heard about the villains being rounded up and, without thinking, I let my anger get the better of me and stormed the place. I was surprised that the gates opened for me like they used to even though I was never welcome after the even with Herc-u…Hercules.” He corrects, not using his favourite nickname for the God. “I didn’t think at the time. I just was so angry that I broke into the council meeting and instantly I started raging at Zeus and Hera. Said things I really shouldn’t have and didn’t even stop when Zeus asked me to calm down. Turns out, he was at the meeting trying to convince the others _not_ to throw me in the island along with the other villains. The underworld was his biggest point as I was the one running it, a very important job to the circle of life. After all, without death, life cannot begin anew. They had pointed out that the Fates were doing my job for me really but _overkilling_ in the process which I never stopped them for like I was supposed to. Seeing me there, they turned on me and warned that I was _this_ close from being thrown in with the others on the island.” He reveals, holding up his thumb and finger an inch apart. “Zeus pleaded with me and the council, saying that if I did a better job running the underworld then I should be allowed to stay. I was angry at him even considering it and said something I hated myself for the second I said it.” He looks down, struggling to keep his cool right now as his hair flares red at the memory, but his anger is for his actions and not them.

“What did you say?” Hayden asks.

Hades takes a calming breath, but Hayden hears the choked emotion in his voice. “I…told Zeus that if he was locking the villains away like that then he was no better than dad.” Hayden is confused as he never mentioned his dad before but knows now’s not the time to ask. “It didn’t matter that I apologised right after. It was the line I crossed that broke Zeus.” He looks at Hayden. “He couldn’t stand to look at me as he said: ‘if that’s how you feel, then you are no better than the rest of them’. I was still in shock that I didn’t notice Ares and Poseidon coming up behind me until they grabbed me. I resisted straight away and started fighting against them with all I had.” He looks down and shakes his head. “It wasn’t until one of the balls of hellfire I was using to fight back hit Dionysus that Zeus finally intervened. Dionysus is the youngest one out of us all, those born on Olympus at least, and was hurt badly by it. He didn’t get back up and was lying there in pain. We all saw him as the baby of Olympus, and everyone was in shock. Zeus wasn’t, he was in rage at me and threw a lightning bolt at me. I was dazed long enough for him to pin me down. I heard him chant a prayer in Greek and next thing I knew my power was gone. I realised why after. Zeus was holding an ember and it had stolen my powers. He then took me back to earth, dragged me kicking and screaming to the island and threw me just past the boundaries of it. He gave me the ember out of a final ounce of brotherly respect then the barrier went back up and I never saw him again.” Hades sighs out. “Not until now. I was so angry with him, with all of them for so long, but it always wore away at me like a bad ich. I really was the villain that day.”

“Is that why you were worried about having kids?” Hayden asks knowingly.

Hades looks at him in shock. “Who told you that?”

“I kinda figured it out from all the worried looks you had when raising me. You thought I didn’t see them, but I did, and only in the moments I said that I wanted to be just like you.” He admits.

Hades sighs but then nods. “I was afraid they’d be like me. It’s why I always hoped you wouldn’t have the darkness in you like I do. Raising you showed me that it was possible and that I had nothing to worry about. I just wish I could have been there for your sister too but,” He shrugs. “No chance of that now.”

Hayden puts a hand on his arm comfortingly. “Maybe it’s not. If you just talk to her…”

“She wouldn’t forgive me for abandoning her, Hayden. You can’t change the past.” Hades sighs sadly.

“No, but we create our own future.” He forces a smile on his face. “Now, come on. We have a party to attend. No backsies.”

Hades smirks, raising an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Uh-huh. No ifs. No butts. No coconuts.” Hayden denies with a smirk, a _real_ smirk, of his own.

“Well then. We’d best not keep them waiting any longer then, shall we?” Hades asks before walking up to the giant golden gates, nerves twisting in his gut, and is surprised when they open for them. Sure, Zeus had invited them but seeing it happen…

“Dad? You’re thinking again instead of moving.” Hayden’s voice draws him back to reality and he smiles at the boy.

“Oi, stop complaining, kiddo, or I’ll get Cerberus to use you as a chew toy.” He threatens teasingly and Hayden just smiles mischievously at him but says nothing. They both walk through the gates and the music instantly hits them. Now within the gates of Olympus, the party decorations are clear.

The cloud floor is coated in a light grey and colour changing balloons of white and grey float in the air, moving as if pulled by invisible strings. Silver glitter falls from the sky like snow and some even fires through the air as if blown by invisible cannons. Streamers hang from pillars of cloud and change colour from black, grey, and white, some even move to coil around other pillars as others take their place. Writing in glowing black letters hovers in the sky, somehow readable no matter how far they are from.

_WELCOME HOME HAYDEN!_

“But the underworld is my home.” Hayden whispers but something must have heard him when the writing suddenly blurs in the middle before reforming with so that the message now reads: _‘WELCOME TO OLYMPUS HAYDEN!’_

“Forgot the comma.” He whispers to his dad who smiles in amusement. Apparently hearing his nit-picking, a balloon suddenly zooms over and pops right over his head, silver glitter coating him. Hades laughs as he watches Hayden spit out the glitter which had landed in his mouth and ruffles his hair.

“And that’s why you don’t annoy a God or criticize their work, son. Even the decorations are out to get you for it.” He warns teasingly and then frowns as he notices everyone now staring at them. He steps closer to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder almost protectively.

“Welcome, Hayden.” A woman smiles kindly at the boy. “We’ve been looking forwards to meeting you in person.”

“So, you’ve been watching me?” Hayden asks, leaning around his dad to get a better look at her.

“Always. We’ve watched over you from the day you were born.”

“Oh Gods.” Realising what he’s done, Hayden then calls out, “Aphrodite?” His worry is clear and the most beautiful woman to ever live steps forwards in answer. “Listen, um, I know how…tense you guys can be about someone stealing your spotlight so what I said when I was five about you and _her_ , it wasn’t, I didn’t mean it like…”

Aphrodite chuckles softly. “It’s fine, Hayden. I found it rather sweet actually.”

“Wait. What’d he say?” Hades asks, confused.

Hayden shakes his head no in embarrassment, but Aphrodite ignores his silent protests, smiling fondly at the boy. “When he was five, he saw a girl on the island and said that her beauty made Aphrodite herself grow jealous knowing that she could not look half as perfect.”

“Oh, did he now?” Hades smirks at his son whose cheeks have turned pink in his embarrassment. “And who might this lucky lady be by any chance?”

“Oh, her name was Evie, if I’m not mistaken.” She reveals.

“Aww, even his hair’s turned pink now.” One of them whispers and Hayden blushes further, putting his hands over his flaming _pink_ hair. Hades chuckles and knocks his hands out the way to ruffle his hair, Hayden covering his face instead. If he cannot see them then it is not happening.

“Be warned, you don’t get as much leeway now that you’re older, Hayden.” Aphrodite warns, though she’s still smiling at the memory. “As you did before, just compare the next girl you’re awestruck with to my long-lost daughter or something.” He nods, not moving his hands away.

“Or boy.” His dad casually adds, the others still smirking at Hayden with amusement.

“Alright, you lot, stop embarrassing my nephew-in-law.” Another woman calls and Hayden looks up curiously to see a woman there, power flowing from her. He recognises her from somewhere, in the back of his mind. Maybe from one of the drawings his dad did when showing him his family on Olympus through his art.

For some reason, a name comes to him and he tilts his head at her. “Hera?”

“You told him about me?” Hera practically squeals to Hades and Hayden lets out a yelp of surprise when he’s pulled into a tight hug. He lets his limbs hang limp in the person’s embrace, but their strength is almost suffocating.

“Crushing…vital…organs…can’t…breathe….” Hayden struggles out.

“Zeus, put him down before you break something.” Hades orders lightly and a chuckle comes from the person’s chest.

Hayden is slightly dizzy as he’s suddenly placed back on the ground and feels an arm wrap around his shoulders to support him. He doesn’t need to look back to know it’s his dad. Looking up at the hug-attacker, he sees a Zeus whose smile puts the Cheshire Cat to shame. “Hayden! Glad you could make it!”

“Glad you got it right with the party theme. I can’t really stand colour.” He shivers and they all laugh.

“It is your party. Glad you told that boy at Auradon that your favourite colour’s grey. Helped a lot with narrowing it down.” He continues to smile, and Hayden wonders if one of his powers is infectious smiles as he can’t help but smile back at him. “Now that you’re both here, we can celebrate, and I would like to thank you all for Hayden’s marvellous gifts!” He declares, waving a hand over to a space Hayden hadn’t spotted until now. A mountain of wrapped presents lies waiting, no doubt who it’s for. A rainbow appears out of nowhere to fly directly over the gifts and Hayden’s jaw drops.

“Woah.” Hayden gasps.

“Zeus, I was trying _not_ to spoil him.” Hades whines softly, though clearly not trying to take it away from him.

“Hey, we have a right to spoil him!” One calls out, glaring at him but clearly not having any real hatred when he follows this up by sticking his tongue out at him. Hayden giggles and Hades rolls his eyes at the boy.

“Oh, go on.” He permits, nudging Hayden towards the gifts and the boy doesn’t hesitate before running right over to the presents. He’s half tempted to dive into the pile like a swimming pool. “And no diving!” His dad calls and the others chuckle in amusement at Hayden’s dramatic pout before walking like a toddler sulking the final few steps to the gifts. “Stop it, brat.”

“Make me, old man.” Hayden insults, sticking his tongue out at the man.

“Old?!” Hades exclaims, though his hair remains its natural blue.

“Oh, I love this already.” One God whispers to another and they’re all smirking with amusement at the father and son who begin throwing verbal insults at each other in a creative, but light-hearted battle of wits. Hades wins by threatening not to give him _his_ present if he doesn’t show some respect. That catches Hayden’s attention.

“My present?” His eyes light up, clearly excited by this more than the mountain of others lying in wait behind him. “Where is it?” He asks, knowing it wouldn’t be with the others.

“You will have it soon, and any pouting or childish sulking will make it delayed further. Understood?” Hades raises an eyebrow with his threat.

“Yes, my darkness.” Hayden mocks, bowing to him for good measure.

“Good. Now, go open your presents, spoilt brat.” He orders and Hayden turns back to the pile, pulling the closest one. Unfortunately, it just so happens to be one of the lower ones supporting the rest and the whole pile wobbles violently.

“Oops.” He says, sounding extremely young as he says it and they can’t help but aww at him. Hayden’s suddenly lifted up to avoid being hit by the gifts which decide to collapse then and the gifts swim along the floor, filling up the space there. He chuckles. “Again! Again!”

“I’ll give you _again_ , you brat.” Hades growls, holding his son up with inhuman strength and Hayden just smiles at him, kicking his arms and legs like a little kid wanting to be put down.

With a sigh, Hades sets him down on an empty spot on the floor and Hayden begins opening his presents at last. After all of them are opened, they play games Hayden’s never tried before but manages to best his dad in several of them (for once in his life). They then eat a ginormous feast which results in a mini-food fight between Hayden and some of the other Gods and Goddesses. Hades tries to ignore it until a stray bit of cake hits him in the face and he burns that particular Goddesses’ meal. She doesn’t complain as she just replaces it, but the food right ends right there, all knowing not to work up Hades’ temper if they can help it. They’re trying to _restore_ their damaged relationship, _not_ strain it further after all. Hayden feels very sleepy after all that, his fairy side from Maleficent making him not have the full stamina or hunger as the others do. They aww when he leans against his dad, starting to sleep on him. The awws only further when Hades doesn’t push him away but instead smiles lovingly at him, moving his arm to wrap around his son as he eats his meal. Hayden groans when he’s gently shook awake by his dad who tells him they’re leaving soon.

He follows him towards the gates when Hades stops him and smiles at the boy as he casually reminds, “Oh, just remembered. I got a present to give to you, don’t I?” Hayden is suddenly wide awake and full of energy as he grins at his dad, bouncing with excitement. Hades smiles with amusement as he then lets out a high-pitched whistle. Hayden is confused until, from behind one of the pillars, a _puppy_ runs out and not just any puppy.

It looks like a Great Dane, coming up to the height of Hayden’s knees, with fur as black as coal and eyes as dark as the midnight sky. However, what’s most curious about it is the fact that it has not one, not two, but _three_ heads. Its several large ears flap as the pup runs towards them and its big tongues flop out is mouth. It wobbles slightly as it runs as if the multiple heads are causing it to be slightly unbalanced when one leans to the side too much. It runs right up to them and woofs with excitement when it sees Hayden, jumping up at him and knocking him to the ground. Hayden instantly finds himself being licked to death and giggles until Hades snaps his fingers, the puppy running off the boy to sit next to him instead. Its two outer heads each tilt to the sides (opposite from each other) and the middle pants excitedly. A front paw is lifted in the air and it watches Hayden, extremely cutely to watch.

“It’s mine?” Hayden asks in shock, looking up at his dad as he’s still sat on the floor.

“She.” Hades corrects and smiles down at his son. “And yes, she’s all yours. Much better minion than Pain and Panic, that’s for sure.”

“Didn’t know Cerberus was having any. Though he was a boy to be honest.” Hayden comments, smiling at the pup, his new minion and ever faithful pet.

“He is. His _girlfriend_ isn’t. They only had the one and I’m giving it to you.” Hades informs and watches as Hayden reaches out to pet the pup that licks his hand in response but seems calmer than before. “Got a name for her?”

Not answering straight away, Hayden smiles softly and pats his lap causing the pup to jump onto it, lying down calmly as he hugs her. “Cerbie. I’m naming her Cerbie. After her daddy.” He pets the pup and Hades smiles lovingly at his son. The others smile at the scene, thankful that Hayden was born into the world as he’s having a change on the God and all for the better.


	3. A Danger Approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden meets an old "friend" of his father and unknowingly takes action against an inevitable danger yet to come...

“Oh great! Just when my life was getting good!” Hades sighs out after someone very familiar old… _friend_ walks into the room.

“Hades.” The man greets, resisting the urge to glare at him.

“What do you want? Your dad sent you to make sure I’m behaving myself?” He groans.

The man shakes his head, coming closer to stand before his throne. “No. I heard you came back and wanted to meet Hayden. Would have come to the party but…”

He’s cut off by the barks of several puppies coming closer to the room and a child laughing. Hayden runs into the room, chased by a playful Cerbie who yips at him and tries grabbing the big stick in the boy’s hand. Hayden stops suddenly when he sees the visitor, Cerbie bumping into the back of his legs as she stops just as suddenly. “Dad, who’s this?” He asks curiously, tilting his head at the man. Cerbie moves to sit at his side, watching the visitor warily, clearly protective of the boy.

“A thorn from my past.” Hades sighs out, slumping in his seat and making a margarita appear out of thin air, sipping from it.

“Hey, you tried to kill me and killed the love of my life.” The man growls, glaring at him.

Hades scoffs. “Not my problem, _Wonder Boy_. You made that deal yourself. You even broke it by taking little _Nutmeg_ with you and not staying in her place when you took her soul back from the underworld, bringing her back to life, so really…”

“Wait. Hercules?” Hayden realises.

“Yeah, hey kid.” Hercules confirms. “Sorry I missed the party but had to take care of my wife. She would have come but, after what happened last time she was here, she’d rather stay away at all costs.” He shrugs. “And she hates your dad for owning her soul and killing her.”

“Actually, it was the Fates that killed her. I just didn’t stop them.” Hades cuts in.

“Same thing.” Hercules growls, trying to keep his temper in check so he can talk to and maybe even spend some time with Hayden. “Anyway, she’s also in no condition to be travelling, especially not to the underworld.

“Why? Is she sick?” Hayden asks.

Hercules is clearly taken aback by the concern in the boy’s voice, knowing he isn’t his biggest fan, even though he’s _not_ like his dad. Not entirely. “No, actually, it’s much better than that.” He smiles as he thinks of her. “Meg’s pregnant.”

“Oh, congratulations.” Hayden says, unsure how to react as he doesn’t really know the man that well, not well enough to feel truly happy of him becoming a dad (if they haven’t got any other kids already that is).

“Took you long enough. For a minute there, I thought you got too distracted by the horse to bother with her.” Hades mutters, referring to Pegasus, Hercules’ horse. His words are immediately ignored.

“Thanks, kid. Um, this is for you.” He says, handing Hayden a small, wrapped box, no bigger than his hand. “For the party I missed yesterday.”

“Oh, thanks.” Hayden smiles, taking it and Cerbie stands on her hind legs to sniff at the box.

“Yes, thanks, _Wonder Boy_ , just what my boy needs. Another gift from a God to inflate his ever-growing ego.” Hades comments, rolling his eyes.

“Well beats you getting one. The size of your ego could trump Mount Everest tenfold.” Hayden fires back and Hercules laughs.

“Oh, shut it, Herc!” Hades growls with no real venom to it.

“I like you already, kid.” Hercules smiles and then looks at him with excitement and eagerness.

“You want me to open it now, don’t you?” Hayden realises and Hercules nods, so he opens the present. He frowns with confusion when lifting out a large golden medal with a bolt of lightning firing down from the clouds engraved in it.

He shows his dad who is surprised at the gift. “You gave him your medallion?”

“It helped me through several challenges in my life, reminding me to stay strong throughout it all. Thought it might help him with his own.” Hercules shrugs.

Hayden smiles, realising this gift is more sentimental than it at first seems. “Thanks, Herc.”

“No problem. Anything for my little cousin, right?” He gives him a one-armed hug for a second then pulls away almost regretfully. “Listen, I have to go but hope to see you around soon, yeah?” Hercules hopes.

“Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.” Hades whispers under his breath.

“Of course!” Hayden grins back at his dad, hearing his hopeful prayer. “ _We’d_ love to have you any time, Herc.”

“Cool. Well, see ya kid.” Hercules smiles and goes to pet the dog but stops when she growls at him in warning.

“Yeah, no, Herc. Cerbie here has already been trained to protect my kids. Anyone else she’s allowed to bite.” Hades informs with a dark smirk.

“Why am I not surprised?” Hercules sighs before finally leaving the underworld.

_Descendants_

With Cerbie around, Hayden finds life much more interesting in the underworld and no longer so lonely. His hair no longer flares with fire of random deep blue sadness but seems much more yellow half the time he’s with the hound which is all of the time. He doesn’t get a single urge to hurt himself like before, almost as if his dad had planned this to help him. The pup even sleeps on his bed, guarding him even in his sleep. However, that changes the day he’s reading a book on soul reading (to know the person’s deepest and most desperate desires from a single glance). Cerbie’s playful growl alerts him and he sighs when he sees her at the end of his bed chewing on the TV remote. “Cerbie, _that_ is not a chew toy. _This_ is a chew toy.” He lightly scolds, holding up the bone of arm, or what used to be an arm when its old owner was alive. Cerbie ignores him and the TV flickers through channels as she chews on the remote, forcing him to come over and pry it from her. She refuses to let go and her middle head holds it with a light growl, tail wagging playfully. “Cerbie, release, release.” He says and then becomes firmer. “Now.” She obeys at the sharper tone and lets out a huff, settling down with all six, large puppy dog eyes staring up at him. “Stop it. You know you aren’t allowed to chew on things. Not unless they’re your bones. You understand English, and Greek, perfectly well so don’t play dumb either, Cerbie.” He scolds and she lets out a light growl of annoyance. He shakes his head and raises the remote to turn off the TV but freezes at what channel it’s on.

“Six months ago, no one thought the wrong side of the bridge would last. Mal must be counting the days until the Royal Cotillion, when she will officially become a Lady of the Court.” The reporter says and he doesn’t need to check his mirror to know his hair has gone such a deep blue that it’s nearly black at the sight of his sister.

“I miss her.” He sighs and Cerbie whines, moving over to lie on his lap comfortingly. Without thinking, he runs a hand through her fur. “I miss them all.” He pulls back a sleeve to see a faint red mark of a healing scar on the inside of his wrist. “I keep hurting myself to try and ignore the pain from it. It’s the only thing that helps.” He confesses and realises something. “She…she’s stressed. It’s like she’s about to blow up at any moment. I’ve been ignoring it until now but…” He turns off the TV and stands before he realises what he’s doing. He grabs his mirror, pocketing it, and pulls on the medallion from Hercules before leaving the room. Cerbie follows him and they walk down the curving stairs but stills when he sees the throne room. It’s empty and he moves forwards, heading to the door to leave, the pup at his feet.

“Where you going?” Hades’ calls and Hayden stops, letting out a sigh of defeat and doesn’t move as he lets his dad move over to him from the shadows.

“I have to go dad. My sister she’s…” Hayden begins, hoping his nerve won’t leave him any time soon.

“I know. I watch the news. I’m surprised Mali hasn’t exploded by now.” Hades comments, standing in front of him. “I hate her hair. Doesn’t suit her. Neither do those dresses she wears.” He shivers in horror at the memory of all the times he’s seen his daughter on the news, putting on a show of being someone she’s not.

Hayden ignores the joke, too worried to bother with their usual banter. “I have to do this, dad. Even if it means I have to face all that hate in Auradon again and…”

“She’s not in Auradon.” He interrupts.

“What?” Hayden’s confused.

“I just got news that she’s on the island right now.” His dad reveals.

Hayden frowns, even more confused. “She’s on the island? Why? What for?”

“Wanted a haircut I think.” Hades smirks though his words are true. He then becomes serious. “Son, if you want to go up there then I won’t stop you. Just know, your powers won’t fully work there so long as you’re behind the barrier. The gateway to the underworld allows them to leak through but only to a small extent like poking a hole in a balloon without letting it pop. Only a small bit of air seeps through despite how much it really holds. Same goes for your powers. You’re only _half_ Hades though, so your powers are even more limited now behind it. Some parts you can do but most of the bigger stuff, frying someone, soul taming, death sensing, all that won’t work. You would only be able to do the little things.”

“And your point with this is?” Hayden asks, just wishing he’d stop beating around the bush and tell him already.

“Be careful with who you bluff about how much power you have up there as they might figure it out pretty quick that you don’t have your full powers. Even Cerbie’ll be weaker there. She’ll also have one head instead of three, though that goes for anywhere but the underworld to be honest.” A pause. “My point is be _careful_. Both of you.” He adds, eyes flickering to Cerbie who nods all three heads in understanding.

“Okay dad. I promise I’ll be careful.” Hayden vows and is relieved when his dad moves out his way, allowing them to leave.

“Try not to get killed. I’d rather not have to deal with the mess of bringing you back afterwards. There’d be paperwork.” His request causes Hayden to shake his head with a smile before leaving. Hades watches them leave, a saddened look on his face as worry takes over. No one had better hurt his boy, if they do, well, they’ve heard of the wrath of Zeus. Now they’ll find out just how bad the wrath of Hades can be.


	4. Family Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 6 months, Hayden and Mal are finally reunited, but will she want to see him after all that time apart?

“You think it’ll work?” A girl asks.

“No idea. Hope so.” A boy answers with uncertainty.

Hayden can’t help but smile as he sees them, leaning against a nearby building as he watches them. “Want to fill me in whatever you’re planning with Mal?” He calls and they all notice him at last.

“Hayden!” The girl exclaims, smiling despite how things ended last time they met.

“Evie. Carlos. Jay.” Hayden greets his old friends in turn and they all nod or smile at him in return. “Hate to admit it but I missed you guys.”

“Well who’s fault was that?” Jay mutters and Evie slaps him on the arm.

“Jay!” She exclaims.

“No, it’s true. I abandoned you all. I couldn’t have expected to be welcomed back with open arms.” Hayden sighs, looking down and they’re distracted by a whine from the puppy sitting next to him, now having one head instead of three as promised.

“You got a dog?” Carlos asks, interested.

“Yeah. Dad gave her to me. Don’t try to pet her though. She’s not a people…puppy.” He corrects himself from saying ‘person’ as she’s literally not one.

“What’s her name?” Evie asks curiously.

“Cerbie. I named her after her daddy.” Hayden informs but, before they have a chance to figure it out, they’re joined by one last person.

It’s Ben. He’s surprised when he sees Hayden but doesn’t get a chance to ask when Evie asks Ben, “So, where’s Mal?”

“She’s not coming back.” He answers in defeat.

“What? I’ll talk to her.” Evie says, moving over to the pipe outside, calling for Mal.

Hayden doesn’t stay with them and instead moves to the side of the building and looks to Cerbie. Getting the message, Cerbie takes several steps back before running forwards and leaping high into the air. She catches the ladder of the fire escape and growls as she wiggles in the air. A second passes before it drops to the ground, Hayden scooping up Cerbie as he climbs the ladder. They reach the second floor, and he puts his hands on the window, closing his eyes as he pushes the limited power he has out onto it. The lock clicks open, and he smiles as he pulls up the window, climbing inside. He sets Cerbie on the floor and hears Mal yelling at the door to ‘go away’, Evie clearly having no luck with talking to her.

Mal jumps when she turns to see her brother at the doorway of the other room. For a moment, joy crosses her face before it turns bitter and she snaps. “Get out!” She shouts at him.

“Mal, listen I…” He begins.

“I don’t want to hear it! You abandoned us! You abandoned Auradon!” She yells.

“Auradon was never my home and you know it!” He snaps right back.

“You abandoned me!” Mal then chokes back a sob, shaking her head as tears fall. “You abandoned me…” Her broken voice makes him want to run over and hold her, to protect her from the world. “Just like dad.” She whispers.

“No, Mal, I…” Any excuses die on his tongue, knowing nothing could explain it or his reasons for staying away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you for so long I just, time just got away from me and before I knew it months had passed and…” He sighs. “You stayed in Auradon.” He finally gets out and she’s confused. “Auradon. The world of magic and love and rainbows around every corner. I…I couldn’t go back there, not after what happened. It was bad enough before when they just hated me for Hades being my dad. After the coronation and what I did…well, I guess I just couldn’t stand the idea of you doing the same. Of looking at you and seeing the same hate in your eyes as I’m seeing right now.” He confesses, not mentioning how he dealt with the pain when it all got too much, his unhealthy coping mechanism.

“Hayden, I…” Mal sighs, realising now how hard it must be on her brother. Sure, he left them and got to go with dad in the underworld, but at least with her she had her friends with her. How many kids did he really get to talk to in the underworld? How lonely would it had been in the world of the dead? “I don’t hate you for what you did.” She admits and he looks at her in shock. “I’m angry and upset but I’m willing to forgive.” She smiles sadly, emotions of missing her brother bubbling up all of a sudden. “Come here.” She says, holding her arms out for a hug and he feels relief as he closes the space between them, holding each other tight as if afraid to lose the other again. “Just promise me that you won’t do that again. Promise me that if you go back to dad that you’ll pick up the phone once in a while or write a letter or something. Just to know you’re alright.”

“I promise.” He vows as they pull apart and then smirks teasingly at her, gently holding a lock of her purple hair. “Glad to see the old Mal’s back. Blonde did not suit you at all. You’re not an Auradon girl after all. Not here.” He puts a hand over his own heart, and she smiles sadly.

“I know. I just wanted to fit in.” She sighs.

“Don’t ever change yourself just to please other people.” Hayden lightly scolds, repeating back the words his father had said to him so many times growing up. He then frowns. “Mal, I felt your stress, your worry, your nerves running wild. It blew up not too long ago. Why?” He interrogates.

Mal opens her mouth but stills at his firm look, eyebrow raised at her hesitance, knowing she can’t like to him. He’s her brother…plus he knows when she’s lying. With a sigh of defeat, she tells him everything. About using magic to cheat by, the reporters and their constant harassment, their mother Maleficent apparently still stuck as a lizard, and of her recent fight with Ben. Soon as she’s finished, her face widens with alarm as she sees protective brother take over Hayden. Uh oh. Someone’s going to die. Someone who was warned against hurting his sister when they first met. Now he must face the consequences.


	5. Harry Hook and His Seductive Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden meets the flirtatious Harry Hook, not realising how much his life is about to change...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I may have a little crush on Harry Hook (and so does Hayden).

“Benjamin Florian!” Hayden calls as he exits the lift, his hair fired bright red in anger at the Prince, knowing his middle name from his dad’s talk of the royal family. Not the worse in the world. It could be Mal’s or _hell_ forbid, his works as both a pun and as an embarrassing middle name to live with. At his side, Cerbie growls, joining in with her master’s anger and rage. “Come out now! You’re late for your own funeral!”

“He’s gone.” Evie reports, upset by this.

“Already running? Good. Makes me hurting him all the more fun for hurting my sister!” Hayden screams, uncaring at everyone staring at him as they pass.

“Not like that Hayden. He’s been taken.” Carlos corrects.

“What?” Hayden’s hair blows out. “Who? Who _dared_ take him before I could get my hands on him?”

They all share a look before Evie answers. “Come on. We’ll tell Mal at the same time we tell you.” Though relucent in having to wait, he follows them back to Mal who is surprised to see him there again after storming out just moments ago. They then tell the siblings about Ben being kidnapped by Uma’s pirate gang.

“If you guys never brought him here, this never would have happened. What were you thinking?” Mal explodes the second they’ve finished talking.

“He was going to come with or without us. We just wanted to protect him.” Evie defends.

“Yeah and we blew it guys.” Carlos admits.

“Okay. Okay. So, what are we going to do?” Jay asks, calming them down.

“ _We_ are not doing anything.” Mal denies, continuing before Hayden can butt in. “This is between Uma and me and she’s a punk and guess what? Now I have to go get him.”

“Woah. Mal, you’re still going to have to go through Harry Hook and his wharf rats.” Carlos points out. “You’re going to need us.”

“Uma said to come alone.” Mal says.

“Screw that. Cerbie, come.” Hayden declares, moving to the exit, clearly about to go see a certain pirate gang and take action. The pup of hell follows him obediently.

“Hayden, don’t.” Mal’s voice stops him in his tracks. “This is _my_ fight so stay out of it. Ben might get hurt if you get involved. Please. Just do it for me.” Mal pleads, almost desperately.

Hayden sighs in defeat. “Now I know how dad felt when I asked him not to go full Godly rage on _Charming_.”

“She’s right. Uma said to come alone.” Jay agrees, going to place a hand on Hayden’s shoulder but jumps back in alarm when Cerbie growls darkly at him, her eyes turning blood red. “Woah. What kind of dog is that anyway?” They all watch the pup in alarm.

“Well, you know Cerberus?” Hayden begins.

“That gigantic dog the size of a castle that guards the underworld?” Carlos says nervously. Sure, he loves dogs but one that big whose job is to guard hell itself is a bit too much.

“He’s actually bigger than a castle.” Hayden casually corrects. “Anyway, he apparently has a girlfriend and dad gave me their puppy as a gift.”

“That-That dog is…” Carlos stutters, nervous of the pup now he knows where it came from.

“Cerberus’ child, yes.” Hayden confirms with an amused smile. “She looks normal on the surface but has three heads just like her daddy in the underworld.”

“Whatever, look, guys, even if Mal has to go alone, I know one thing.” Carlos begins, sitting on the sofa. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“We’ll be here when you get back.” Jay calmly says to Mal who looks irritated at this but it’s better than them trying to spy on the meeting. With that annoyed expression positioned on her face, she leaves.

“What’s happened to your anger issues?” Hayden asks, tilting his head at him in confusion.

“You missed a lot in six months, man.” Jay says with no real venom in his tone. “Doing sports helps me a lot with channelling my anger in a healthy way.”

“ _Channelling my anger in a healthy way_. You sound like one of those health talk magazines that give advice as a poorly paid therapist.” Hayden scowls at the thought of said magazines.

“Have a lot of experience with those, do you, Hayden?” Carlos teases.

“Sometimes, I guess. They don’t really help but that’s not the point.” He shakes his head, looking down at Cerbie as he pets her and fails to notice the concern in his friends’ faces. They share a look of realisation before Hayden turns back to them. He doesn’t mention how he was reading them when he was at Auradon too, helping him cope with all the bullying, direct or otherwise. He heard what they said about him and what they _didn’t_ say out loud. Despite having a tough exterior made of stone, things still hurt. Being alone for so long in the underworld didn’t help either. If anything, it just allowed past events to creep up on him all the more.

“Um…Hayden?” Evie calls. “Are you alright? Your hair’s looking extra blue today.”

Her words cause him to pull out his mirror and sighs when he sees his hair that same saddened blue and he just nods. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He lies, ignoring Cerbie standing on her hand legs, front paws on his leg to try and reach him to comfort him. Silently, he moves away from the pup and heads to a window, sitting on the windowsill, one leg hanging off the edge. He barely notices when Cerbie jumps on his lap and doesn’t realise when he runs his hands through her fair, distracted as he looks outside, worried for Mal.

“Hayden?” Jay calls when he sees the boy’s hair suddenly burn red and he sits up straighter, glaring at something he sees on the street below. Hayden doesn’t listen to their calls as he runs out, running out the lift and around the building. He doesn’t stop as he runs towards them and throws himself at them, knocking them to the floor. He quickly grabs both of the pirate’s wrists and pins them above his head on the ground, Cerbie growling darkly at the boy beneath him, warning him not to try anything.

“Well, well, well, what can I do for you, your royal darkness?” The boy smirks at him, unbothered at being held like this.

“Where is he?” Hayden interrogates.

“Who? My memory’s a bit foggy. Maybe a little something would help jog it.” He hints, still smirking.

“Or I could stab you with your own hook, pirate.” Hayden threatens, using one hand to hold the boy’s wrists as he pulls the hook he carries of to hold it against his chest. A warning.

“Ooo, tempting, dear, but not biting.” The boy, Harry Hook, smiles knowingly at him. “Because you don’t hurt people. You said so yourself at Benny-boy’s coronation. Everyone on the isle saw it.”

“Maybe I was lying.” Hayden growls, anger flaring through him.

“I very much doubt it, but you’re angry enough, that’s clear by your hair, ain’t it?” Hayden’s distracted as he realises this and lets out a grunt of surprise when Harry flips them. He’s the one on top now, pinning Hayden’s wrists above his head with one hand as he takes his hook back with the other, chuckling softly. “Now then, should we try this again?”

Cerbie growls darkly at Harry and it’s Hayden chance to smirk smugly at him. “You really want to do this?”

“It’s a wee pup. What harm can it do?” Harry chuckles but his laughter trails off when the _wee pup’s_ eyes start glowing red.

“ _Cerberus’_ pup,” Hayden corrects. “You know, the hound that guards the underworld.”

“And how much off a bluff is that? If it’s as loyal as you think it would have done something now other than turn on the light bulbs in its eyes.” Harry says, Hayden’s hair turning orange and Harry chuckles at this. “You change colours now? That to do with what you’re feeling or something?” He doesn’t give Hayden a chance to deny it. “Now then, you want to know where the young kingling is and I know where he is. Ooo, that’s gonna cost you, that is. That kind of information,” He slowly trails the hook down the side of Hayden’s neck as he speaks, smirking smugly at him. “Is a bit out your price range. Even with what little of your powers you can use behind the barrier.”

With a sigh, Hayden admits defeat. “Then we’re clearly done here. She might not have full use of her powers, but she still has a mouth. Unless you want to be walking funny, I suggest you get your pretty butt off me.”

“Pretty?” Harry smirks, leaning closer to whisper in his ears. “No wonder you were so desperate to pin me down like that. Probably not getting much when surrounded by dead people in the underworld, are you?” With that, he gets up and smiles down at Hayden as the boy gets up, his hair going bright pink. He doesn’t tease him on this, deciding to wait and see how long it takes for him to notice. “Don’t take me for a fool, princey. I know you gonna follow me soon as I head back to the ship.” He comments and then shrugs. “Come on then. I’ll lead so you can keep staring at my _pretty_ _butt_ on the way.” He chuckles and walks away, noticing how Hayden’s hair flames even brighter pink at this. The boy’s clearly pent up from his time in the underworld so winding him up like that makes it all the more fun. Hayden follows him and tries to ignore the way the pirate purposely lets his hips sway as he walks.

“Damn pirates looking hot on purpose.” Hayden growls out under his breath, Cerbie trotting next to him, looking up with her tongue out, panting softly and looking quite cute. He can practically feel her teasing remarks and rolls his eyes at the pup. He pauses for a second when the pirate ship comes into view and stops when Harry stills. He frowns at the pirate backs out the way from the boarding ramp and pulls off his hat as he bows to him.

“After you, your wee-devilness.” He offers and Hayden rolls his eyes but walks up the ramp to board the ship. This has all the makings of a trap which causes him to look around warily at everyone on board. They glance at him but don’t stop their work as they move about the deck. “First time?” Harry’s voice whispering in his ear makes him jump and the pirate chuckles.

“For what?” He asks, tilting his head at the pirate in confusion.

“On a ship?” Harry smirks with amusement, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah.” Hayden admits, looking around again but then narrows his eyes at not seeing a certain someone. “Where’s Ben?”

“You’re rather desperate for the kingling for someone who hasn’t been around other people in about six months.” Harry comments.

“Jealous much?” Hayden teases but is surprised when the pirate smirks right back.

“A bit. Though, only a wee bit. I am _far_ better looking than blondie after all.” He smiles, stepping a bit closer to him. “And not just in the face either.” He winks and Hayden blushes as the pirate puts certain thoughts in his head, his hair flickering pink against the natural blue stands.

“Harry, stop flirting with the prisoner!” A girl calls, clearly the captain. Uma, if Hayden’s not mistaken from the stories he’s heard growing up on the isle of Captain Uma and her crew.

“Prisoner?” Hayden raises an amused eyebrow.

Harry shrugs. “Well, you didn’t put up much of a fight now, did ya?” He draws his sword and Cerbie growls darkly at him.

“Take him to the brig!” Uma orders. “Make sure the mutt goes too!”

“Aye, aye, captain!” Harry calls back, pointing the sword at Hayden and then knows something that’ll make him cooperate with his commands. “Oh, I just remembered, kingling’s in the brig waiting for you. Maybe you two could talk about how us pirates look _hot on purpose_ to him in there.” He smirks as Hayden’s hair flushes pink for a second but then flickers red before blowing out.

He turns his back to the pirate who pushes the sword against his back, silently ordering him to move forwards. Cerbie growls at the pirate but instantly stops at Hayden’s command. “Cerbie, come.” She walks slightly ahead of him, watching where her master’s going and the pirate warily as he’s taken to the brig below deck where, as promised, Ben is locked up inside. The boy has both wrists chained to the back wall and Harry opens the cell opposite him for Hayden. Hayden raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. “And why should I go in there so willingly?” He challenges and Harry smirks before sheathing the sword. He puts his hook on one of the belt loops at his waist and steps into Hayden’s personal space.

Hayden feels his breath catch as the pirate _kisses_ him, not noticing his feet stepping backwards into the cell. He lets out a moan by accident. Not his fault. Harry’s a _really_ good kisser. He might not have _much_ experience, but he definitely knows it. He feels a hand cup him at the back of the head, holding him close as the other lands on his waist, fingers trailing down slowly. He abruptly slaps the hand reaching into his pocket and Harry smirks in amusement, holding up his hands in surrender as they break apart. Quicker than Hayden can react, Harry backs out the cell and closes the door, locking Hayden inside. Cerbie growls darkly at him, too big to fit through the bars that she then starts biting at, trying to break through them.

“First time?” Harry teases, leaning against the bars separating him and Hayden smiles flirtatiously, putting one hand on Harry’s left arm, running it down to his waist in a seductive manner. He runs the other up his right arm and doesn’t stop there as he slides up the side of the pirate’s neck as he leans closer.

“Hey!” Harry exclaims when his hat is knocked off by the boy who smirks cheekily back at him, moving away from the bars.

“You pirates are nothing but thieves.” Hayden tuts, shaking his head in amusement as Harry picks up his hat, smirking back at the boy. He puts it back on with a flirtatious smirk in place, holding his hands out to the sides.

“Really? What did I steal from you, princey?” He turns and heads back to the steps that lead to the deck above.

“My first kiss.” Hayden answers, watching at the pirate who stops after hearing that.

He looks back at him with a smug smirk. “You didn’t seem to mind.” He winks at him as his hair matches his cheeks as he flushes pink. “And neither does your hair, devil boy. Not surprising as I am a _very_ good kisser.” He walks away with his smirk still in place and rolls his eyes at Uma stood at the top of the stairs. She raises an eyebrow at him, smirking knowingly at him. “Prisoner is secure. May need to check on him later on, you know, for safety.” He smirks at her.

“Uh-huh.” Uma says, knowing all too well his intentions with their new prisoner if he had his way.

“He’s feisty that one.” Harry smiles before walking away. Uma shakes her head in amusement as she closes the opening to the brig before walking away. She already knows Harry isn’t finished with that one yet and knowing how… _inexperienced_ he is makes it all the more fun for the boy. After all, finding someone like that makes it all the more exciting for a boy like Harry, like finding a sunken ship full of lost treasure. How can a boy resist?


	6. In the Arms of a Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden tries to escape but finds himself distracted by a certain pirate again...

“Shh.” Hayden whispers as he sneaks through the hole in his cell, just big enough to squeeze through. Cerbie hops out after him and runs over to Ben’s cell where the boy lies unconscious, sitting against the wall with his hands cuffed above his head. Why they had him in cuffs when Hayden wasn’t? Who knows. Hayden struggles between wanting to punish Ben for hurting his sister or freeing him and punishing him later. He might struggle to punish him later if Mal gets to him first though. However, before he can act, he’s alerted by Cerbie’s growl, the pup looking up the stairs and stood on guard. He quietly sneaks over to the stairs and climbs them softly, not making a sound. He lifts the door covering the stairs and carefully peaks out onto the deck. It’s empty. Or looks to be anyway. Where is everyone?

That’s another issue. He can’t get Ben out by himself, even with Cerbie’s help. She managed to bite away at the bars to make a hole big enough for him to escape by but taking down a whole crew? That’s a bit bigger than what they could achieve. The moon is high in the sky and shines down on the ship. Going back now would only make things worse as there’s no chance of hiding the hole now. Check the deck to make sure no one’s up then try and get Ben out. Yes, that’s the plan. He turns to Cerbie and whispers, “Check deck for anyone. If you find them alert me. If they’re awake, then bark twice. If they’re asleep then run back to me and tug on my pants leg (or _trouser leg_ for the British). Bow your head if you got all that.”

Cerbie bows her head and he takes a calming breath before emerging from the stairs, lowering the door behind him. He watches Cerbie run silently across deck, sniffing frantically in between runs as she reaches one end. That leaves him to check the other and he silently walks over to the stairs leading up behind him. He sees no one by the time he reaches the wheel and smiles softly to himself. He puts his hands on the wheel and doesn’t dare turn it in risk of somehow moving the ship and waking everyone up. Memories of pretending to play pirates at four-years-old comes back to him and he smiles softly at the thought. “Yo-ho-ho.” He whispers and jumps when two hands cover his own.

“You stealing the ship after I stole a kiss?” Harry whispers in his ear, sending chills down his spine. He lets him move his hands to a different place on the wheel, apparently having them in the wrong position. He feels the pirate’s breath on his neck, closing his eyes as he tries to keep himself calm. “Silent treatment now? Thought you liked me.” Harry says softly, breathing down his neck to purposely distract the boy.

“I do.” Hayden admits without thinking. “But I’m not allowed to date, or my father would kill me.” A pause. “Then he’d bring me back from the underworld and moan about how much paperwork he has to do now because of me and my hormonal disturbances in his life.”

Harry laughs and grabs his hand to turn the boy around, putting his hands on the boy’s waist, licking his lips as he undresses him with his eyes. Hayden notices the famous hook hanging at his waist but doesn’t comment on it. “I think I’d be worth it. Promise. I’ve had a lot of praise before.” He winks.

“Whore.” Hayden chuckles and Harry takes no real offence to this as he kisses him again, holding him by the waist. Hayden gasps and runs his hands through the pirate’s hair without thinking, barely noticing him not wearing his hat now.

“Mmm. Delicious. I may just have to keep you.” Harry sighs when they break the kiss.

“And what date would you prefer to die on, because my dad is so going to kill you after stealing me away.” Hayden warns.

“I’ll take my chances.” Harry grins excitedly and goes to kiss him again when a bark alerts him. He looks down and sure enough Cerbie’s there, looking up at Harry to bark again.

“Yes, I see him, Cerbie. I know he’s there, thank you very much.” Hayden rolls his eyes at the pup who sits as she watches them.

He then yawns and Harry smirks. “Am I boring you already, love?” Hayden just shrugs. “Well, I can’t let you back in that cell. You’d just sneak out again being such the feisty thing you are.” Harry smiles at him and takes his hand as he leads him back down the stairs and down to the brig again, holding his hand all the way. For a moment, Hayden believes he’s going to lock him up again but instead is led further into the ship through another door he didn’t notice. He leads him to what is apparently the sleeping quarters of the ship where most are asleep. A few who are still awake look over but say nothing as Harry leads Hayden to a bed.

Without giving him a chance to object, he lies down on the bed and pulls the boy with him, covering them with a blanket. Hayden is unsure at first until he realises Harry is actually just intending to sleep with him and not in the sense his mind was heading to. With a tired sigh, he rolls onto his side and closes his eyes. He smiles when an arm wraps around his waist and he feels Harry press his body against him, the warmth and comfort feeling rather nice for Hayden. Cerbie jumps on the end of the bed and turns a few times before settling down to sleep, a natural instinct within her keeping watch over her master in case of any danger. However, none comes, and Hayden sleeps better than he has for the past few months, now having someone to hold him in his sleep. He doesn’t realise how lonely he’s been until now where just being held by a boy he barely knows is the most comforting thing he could ask for. And what spooks him the most is one simple fact: he doesn’t mind. In fact, he craves it.


	7. A Change of Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal confronts Uma and Hayden makes a deal

“Mmm Harry stop it.” Hayden moans as he feels a tongue lick at his neck. “Harry, stop it.” He groans and, when the licks don’t stop, he grabs the pillow he’s lying on, turning to throw it at Harry. There is no Harry. “Cerbie?” He tilts his head in confusion and gets a lick on the nose. He scrunches his nose as he sits up, the pup wagging her tail at him as she watches. He wipes the wet spot on his neck where she was licking and blinks as he looks around. Everyone’s already up. Hayden yawns the last bit of sleep away and gets up, walking out into the salty morning air. He rubs his eyes and watches as Cerbie runs further away from him, over to a couple of pirates playing a board game of sorts. She snatches the toast hanging from the plate on the table and ignores their protests as she runs back to Hayden. She offers it to him like a child showing their parent their hard work and he smiles sheepishly at her. “That’s alright girl. You eat it. I’ll get my own breakfast.” Without a care, she starts gobbling down the toast. “Wait, are you even allowed that or oh never mind. It’s gone.” He watches her as she licks her lips, looking up at him but thinks she’ll be okay. She’s not a normal dog after all.

“Hey, devil-boy, over here!” Uma calls by the wheel, noticing him. He heads right over to her without protest, curious at what she wants. “Did you touch my wheel?” She asks, surprising him.

“Yeah. So?” He asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

She just smirks at him then becomes serious. “Heard what happened last night.”

Hayden keeps his arms over his chest. “And what exactly did you hear?”

“That your mutt interrupted a moment.” She says but her eyes show she’s teasing.

“That’s my dad’s fault I bet. He has forbidden me from dating anyone until I’m old enough in his eyes. Probably set Cerbie up to interrupt any moments I have with anyone who catch my eye.” Hayden figures.

“And how old is that exactly?” Uma asks curiously.

“Um, about three hundred years, I think.” He confesses and she laughs, Hayden joining in.

“Aww. I can’t wait that long.” Harry’s voice calls as he makes his way over to them.

“Then you better not let the devil catch you making a move on his son.” Uma smirks.

“Didn’t notice me eying him up before.” Harry shrugs.

“Wait. You’ve been watching me?” Hayden realises. “For how long?”

“From the day you caught my eye as you grew into those rugged good looks you have. It’s no wonder you’re a God.” Harry winks, Hayden blushing.

“Does your dad’s hair blush like that if someone flirts with him too?” Uma wonders, amused by the boy’s pink hair.

“No.” Hayden manages, avoiding looking at Harry from the look the boy is sending him, knowing he’d blush more if he did.

“Captain, your mother said you’re late.” A pirate calls from the docks they’re parked next to.

Uma curses under her breath and then walks towards the ramp leading to the docks. Harry smiles at Hayden as he grabs his hand and leads him off the ship. Hayden is confused but also curious at where they’re going and allows the pirate to lead him down away from the docks. He resists blushing as people glance over as they past, recognising the devil’s boy holding hands with a pirate. Seeing his nervousness, Harry chuckles and pulls him closer, throwing an arm around his shoulders as they walk. They arrive at _Ursula’s Fish and Chips_ and Harry waves at several pirates as he passed.

“Got a new lover then, Hook?!” One of them calls, smirking at Hayden.

Hayden blushes and looks away, mumbling about there being no dating on the isle. Harry chuckles at his reaction and pulls him closer so his face is buried in the pirate’s chest. He leads him to a table with several other pirates Hayden roughly recognises from Uma’s crew. They sit and Harry purposely sits right next to him, staring at the boy who instantly finds the table very interesting, staring at it and avoiding eye contact with anyone. “You’re cute when you blush.” Harry says out loud and smirks at the boy.

“Woah. His hair changes colour.” One of the crew says in awe.

Hayden covers as much of his hair as he can with his hands and Harry chuckles, reaching out to take one of his hands. He lays it on the table, fingers interlaced and leans closer to whisper in his ear, “And your hair turning pink makes it even cuter, devil-boy.” His breath sends chills down his spine and he can’t help but look up, the pirate catching his gaze. Harry’s very distracting at this point and he knows he’s blushing this time, his breath stopping at the smile the pirate is sending his way. He jumps when a plate is placed on the table before him and he looks up to see Uma serving the rest of her crew with a hearty breakfast.

“What time is it?” Hayden asks to no one in particular but Harry pulls out a pocket watch and lets it hang by its chain.

“It’ll be nine thirty am.” He smiles.

“That says nine twenty.” Hayden deadpans.

Harry looks at the watch then shrugs. “Was close enough though, weren’t I?”

Hayden shakes his head in amusement and begins eating his breakfast. It’s rather nice, though he’s not used to the spoilt food of the isle again. “So, what’s a devil-kid like you doing with something like this?” Harry asks, holding up Hayden’s medallion that he didn’t know was missing. Harry smirks smugly at him as Hayden double checks it’s not on him then glares at the pirate, trying to grab it only for Harry to lift it higher out the way.

“You got balls, Harry.” Hayden rolls his eyes and smiles darkly at him. “Keep stealing from me and you won’t have them for much longer.” Everyone but the two laugh and Hayden snatches his medallion back in his distraction. Harry chuckles and leans closer to whisper something in his ear that causes Hayden to choke on what he was eating, his hair firing pink higher than ever and his cheeks blushing. He downs some water to clear his throat and glares at the pirate who smirks back at him.

“His dad my just kill you for what you said to him, Harry.” A boy says, looking worried for his friend.

“Ha. Let him try.” Harry smirks, leaning back in his chair.

“Don’t tempt me, mortal.” Hades says behind him and Harry jumps, gulping as he turns to see the God stood right behind him. If looks could kill…

“Dad!” Hayden exclaims, standing in surprise. “I er…”

Hades turns the glare on him, and Hayden sits back down, looking sheepish. “Cerbie’s already told me everything. I trust _sleep_ is the only thing you two did last night?” He raises an eyebrow.

Harry smirks and opens his mouth but cries out in pain. “Ow. Hayden.” He glares at the boy who regrets nothing after having kicked him under the table.

Hades narrows his gaze at the pirate. “Ooo, sorry Harry. Nice knowing you.” The same pirate who warned him before says. His name’s Gil, not that Hayden knows this.

“Son, come.” Hades orders and Hayden knows better than defying him. He stands as his dad walks to the exit. He stops as the pirate _dares_ steal another kiss from his son on the way out, smirking flirtatiously at him. Hayden blushes at it before hurrying after his dad, walking past him. He stops when he realises his dad isn’t following and sighs, waiting a minute before his dad walks out, smiling darkly at nothing.

“Dad?” Hayden calls but Hades keeps walking, heading back to their caves. “Dad, will I be finding Harry in the underworld when we get back there?”

“Oh, it’s _Harry_ now?” Hades asks.

“Dad!” Hayden exclaims.

Hades rolls his eyes. “No, the _pirate_ lives, for now.” He keeps walking, though his face scowls at the mention of said pirate.

“Dad, Ben’s still a prisoner on Uma’s ship.” Hayden recalls. “Could you maybe, you know, do something?”

“Not allowed to intervene with human lives unless they’re on their deathbed when I can allow or stop the Fates from cutting their thread.” Hades denies.

“Right, no interfering unless it goes against your plans, right dad?” Hayden points out.

“Silence, brat. You’re already grounded until you’re fifty for letting that pirate come near you.” He warns and Hayden moans but knows protesting will be pointless. “He’s a guy, Hayden, and their minds are only set in one direction and it’s not a friendly ‘hello’, I’ll tell you that now.”

Hayden scowls, knowing Harry wasn’t like that with him…not all the time. “Like you and Persephone?”

Hades stops dead in his tracks and Hayden instantly regrets saying that, but it’s too late to take it back now. Hades slowly turns to his son, a haunted look in his eyes. “One day you’ll meet someone so special, so incredible, so beautiful everything looks faded in comparison. They’re the reason you get up in the morning and the reason you keep going. They’re your air, your power, your everything and more. And for her you’d change the world, you’d pull down the moon, you’d…give her up just to save her from the fate you suffered.” He sighs out sadly, looking down.

Hayden puts a hand on his arm, feeling guilty about bringing “Dad, sorry, I didn’t think and…”

“I know. I loved her son and, to save her, I had to let her go or she would have been trapped on the isle with me.” He looks right into his son’s eyes as he says, “I have done so many bad things in my life and made so many mistakes. Letting her go and saving her from a worse fate wasn’t one of them and neither were you or Mali. But nightmares and terror have always haunted me though all the eons of my life. I don’t want your to be the same.” He reveals and puts on a sad smile before leading Hayden back to the caves, back to their home. Hayden just follows, not putting up a fight but knows he has to get away again. He just hopes it won’t be too late when he does...

_Descendants_

“Dude?” Hayden asks, confused by the dog’s presence.

“Hey Hayden!” Dude _says_ in perfect English.

“Okay…I’m guessing something’s happened to you in my six-month absence.” Hayden realises.

“This is new actually.” Dude informs.

“It’s nearly noon. Where are the others?” He asks, noticing Dude is all alone.

“They’ve gone to give the fake wand to Uma.” Dude says then whines, “Carlos told me to stay.”

“Oh, that isn’t going to end well.” Hayden groans.

“Not it’s…oh, you got a puppy.” Dude says excitedly to Cerbie. Cerbie lets out a playful growl to the dog and his tail wags back at her.

“Oh, come on, you two before my dad finds out I ran off again and sends me to an early grave.” Hayden calls and they run to the ship.

“And then brings you back just to scold you, right?” Dude checks but Hayden doesn’t answer, and they reach the ship.

“You always were quite the drama queen.” Mal’s voice reaches their ears and they see her facing off Uma, both sides having back up. Ben is on the plank and Mal has the fake wand in her hand. Hayden knows its fake after what Dude had said. Plus, it has no magic flowing through it. He can sense it. Or rather _can’t_ sense it to be more accurate.

“Oh, and nothing too big or else Ben is fish bait.” Uma warns, Hayden clueless at what’s going on.

Mal looks stuck at this and Hayden’s finally decides to ask. “What’s going on?”

“Uma wants proof that they aren’t tryin’ to trick us with the wand, pretty boy.” Harry informs, holding his hook to Ben’s back on the plank, ready to push him off if need be.

“Pretty boy?” Evie repeats, curious as she looks between the two.

“Aye and quite the kisser.” Harry winks at Hayden.

“Hayden.” Mal groans and they all look surprised of him fraternising with the enemy.

“Hey, it’s not my fault. He distracted me!” Hayden protests, pointing at Harry.

“Oh, I regret nothing.” Harry smirks, winking at Hayden who blushes again.

“Hades will kill you.” Mal smirks at Harry who shrugs.

“He’ll kill me first. You’re welcome by the way for the backup, especially when I’m not even supposed to be here. I got grounded until I’m fifty just for sleeping with Harry last night.” Hayden admits and Mal raises an eyebrow. “Not like that.”

Harry smirks widely at him. “It could be like that.” He winks.

“Oi, keep your _sword_ away from me, pirate.” Hayden warns. “Unless you want to lose it.” They all know what code he’s using, and Harry just smiles at him.

“Enough stalling. Show me a small bit of magic with the wand or your boy’s gonna be a crocodile’s lunch.” Uma cuts off the retort that Harry was about to say.

All eyes go back to Mal who then turns to Dude. “Okay. Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word.” She swishes the wand as she finished. Nothing happens. Hayden, realising what she’s doing just stares at the dog in confusion, crouching down next to him. He whispers ‘stay’ to Cerbie so softly that only the two dogs can hear him, already knowing what he has to do next. He then waves a hand in front of Dude who tries to look around his hand before letting out a huff.

“Um, Hayden, you’re in the way. I can’t see what she’s trying to do.” Dude says and Hayden plays his part perfectly.

“What?!” He screams in what sounds to be genuine surprise, jumping back and accidently falls off the docks and into the water below. He had to leave their line of vision just so they won’t catch on that he’s acting with his hair not lighting up. He hears laughter from everyone and treads the water, calling up to them, “I’m fine! I’m a _little_ _bit_ wet, but I’m fine!” Harry chuckles softly at this, shaking his head in amusement, hearing Dude talking some more as if to prove the ‘spell’ worked. Hayden smirks, glad they can’t see the grin, and frowns when he sees a crocodile swimming nearby but tilts his head at it when it stops, seeing him. It then turns and flees as his tail’s on fire. With a shrug, Hayden quietly swims the short distance to just below the plank. He catches Ben’s eye and puts a finger to his lips. Ben gives a nod so small that Harry misses it, too distracted by Uma demanding the wand.

“Give me Ben!” Mal orders.

Without warning, Hayden springs up from the water, surprising them by how the crocodile is clearly not biting. He climbs up the side of the ship very quickly, right by the plank and holds his hand up to Harry who’s smirking at the drenched prince. “Do you mind?” Harry smiles as he ignores Ben who doesn’t risk moving and helps the boy up. Any excuse to touch him and he won’t mind at all. He even is so kind to shove him over the bannister but does so by pushing him by the butt over the railing, everyone noticing how he’s intentionally behaving around the boy.

Hayden somehow manages to land with grace as he rolls into a standing and hears Uma call, “Harry, bring him over.” Hayden purposely butts in and gets between the two, smiling at Harry who smirks right back. “Oh, for the love off…” Uma sighs out in annoyance. “Get a room you two, and someone bring Ben over!” Hayden grabs Ben’s arm and leads him over, glaring at the pirates, silently daring them to try anything.

Gil catches them as they walk, following them as he recalls, “Oh Ben, before you go, uh, tell your mum that Gaston says hi and also tell your dad that my dad wishes he finished you’re your dad when he had the chance.”

Hayden stops next to Uma and puts his hands on the ropes tying Ben’s wrists together. He focuses hard and manages to heat them up enough to snap them apart. Ben lets out a small ‘Ow’ and rubs his wrists as Hayden then does the same for his ankles.

“Woah. He’s hot in more ways than one.” He hears Harry whisper to Uma who rolls her eyes at him.

“You got your boy now give me the wand.” Uma orders and Mal finally hands it over, shoving Ben back behind her.

“Ben go.” She insists, but he resists and unintentionally giving Uma enough time to try out the wand.

Realising it doesn’t work, she cries out, going to snap it when. “Wait! It does work, just not here.” Hayden skilfully lies and everyone stills, watching him.

“But the dog…” She begins.

“That was _small_ magic. Look at my powers. I can use them but only in small doses because I used the wand last year to open a gateway into the underworld.” He’s thankful his dad gave him those acting classes as they actually look to be buying it. “The wand will only work fully outside the barrier.”

“Then what’s the point of having it?!” She cries in anger, chucking it at him and he catches it.

“Because I have a way. My powers work in the underworld and so will this.” He lies, holding up the wand and she looks tempted.

“So, we have to go to hell, literal hell, to use it?” Uma asks.

“Unless they open the barrier on the other side which they won’t do if their king is injured by you. The only thing that harming Ben would bring is Auradon’s rage back on you. You really want that?” He points out.

“You will take us to the underworld so that we can use the wand.” Uma orders.

“I could, but why? Why should I?” Hayden asks.

She growls in annoyance and draws her sword on him, but he shows no fear, raising an eyebrow at her. Seeing this, Uma then gestures to the group with her wand. “I’ll send them over board where they’ll be…”

“Fish bait? Good plan except the crocodile saw me and ran. Seriously.” Hayden confesses and Harry looks down at the water, double taking at no sign of the crocodile. They others, but Uma, do the same, frowning with confusion.

“It’s gone, captain.” Gil informs.

“I can see that, Gil!” She exclaims in anger and takes a calming breath to cool her down.

“Also my friends won’t stay dead for long if you actually managed to kill them. My father is _King_ of the Underworld, remember? He brought back most of the original villains of this isle. Bringing by friends back would be just as easy.” He smiles smugly at her and Harry seems torn between being impressed by him and being irritated at not having freedom.

“What do you want?” Uma asks in defeat.

“Only you and Harry can come with me to the underworld. Your crew stays behind.” He bargains.

“That’s it? Too easy.” She says.

“Not when you realise that you’ll have to convince my dad not to throw you into the _Rivers of Lost Souls_ as my dad calls it long enough to use the wand.” Hayden admits.

“I’ll let Harry deal with him.” Uma smirks at Harry. “He’ll probably be _dying_ to see him after grounding you for being near him.”

“He’s a _bit_ over protective of me.” Hayden shrugs, smirking as he knows it’s more than this.

“So, that’s it? Me and Uma come with you to the underworld and you’ll give us the wand back.”

“Well, there is one more thing now that I think about it…” Hayden admits.

“Argh!” Uma growls out in anger, pointing her sword at him. “What else do you want now?”

“Just a small thing really, don’t worry if no one has but,” Hayden then asks everyone around, “Has anyone got a towel? I’m soaking wet.”

Uma’s face instantly turns from anger to a smirk at the memory of this and Harry moves away to return seconds later. He carries a large black towel which he wraps around the boy, smiling mischievously at him as he does. Hayden pretends not to notice the simple, hand embroidered hook symbol in the corners of it as it’s wrapped around him. He stays in front of him, smiling at Hayden who slowly begins blushing back, but Harry is pulled back by Uma who takes his place. “Lead the way then, _your majesty_.” She insists, daring him to resist, but he just smiles at her, shifting the towel so it’s more like a cape. He leads her and Harry to the caves, Cerbie chasing after them as she sees her master leaving, Hayden just hoping this will work without any complications…


	8. Harry's Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a mistake and Uma spells Ben. This can only end in disaster. Or can it?

Hayden groans as he blinks slowly to clear his badly blurred vision, tied to a chair with his hands behind his back, held within what looks to be a small storage room. Two figures are stood nearby, their muffled voices reaching his ears. He can’t make out what they’re saying, not at first, and it takes a second before his vision slips into focus just as his hearing becomes clear.

“This is still crazy. You didn’t know he was lying, Uma.” Harry argues with Uma.

She’s dressed in a very nice-looking blue dress, layered at the bottom half as if flowing with the waves of the sea itself. It suits her, really suits her, and she looks beautiful. Harry is a rather strange sight if Hayden’s honest. He wears a pair of black leather jeans and a white button-down shirt with a long red jacket over it, drifting down to his legs, rather like a coat. It’s like a fancier version of what he usually wears. His hook is strapped to his waist, clearly visible with his hands on his waist pushing back the jacket just enough to show the hook.

Uma rolls her eyes at him. “Of course, he was lying. You just couldn’t see it as you were all lovestruck.”

“I am _not_ lovestruck.” Harry growls. “Sure, he’s really hot, but that’s all. I’m trying to get in his pants but commitment?” He shivers. “Do I look like the kinda guy who does that?”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t want him.” She raises an eyebrow, daring him to deny it.

Hayden feels pain shoot though the back of his head, a headache inevitable in the near future. “Then why bother go along with it if you knew he was lying?” Harry asks, taking the topic back a bit to get it away from his newfound affection for the prince.

“Because Hayden was right.” She growls in frustration. “I want to live free without that stupid barrier, Harry. Ben needs to lower it willingly.”

“And that’s why you spelled him?” Harry asks, crossing his arms, hiding his hook in the process.

“Well, he wouldn’t have done it otherwise. It’s the only way we can be free, Harry.” She insists and he gives up arguing with her, at least on that bit.

“You didn’t have to hit him so hard. I swore I heard his skull crack from the whack you gave him.” Harry says, wincing at the memory.

“He _is_ a God. They’re strong. Had to make sure he went out in one blow.” Uma shrugs off.

“Technically, I’m a Demigod.” Hayden corrects and they both look over at him, not realising he was awake until now. “What happened?” He asks, honestly blank after walking through the isle with them, intending on taking them to dad in hopes of him helping sort out the whole mess. It would seem the Fates had other plans.

“I think you hit him too hard, Uma.” Harry sighs, watching the boy as if somehow trying to read his mind.

Uma doesn’t retort to that or answer Hayden’s question. It’s then he notices someone missing. “Where’s Cerbie?” He asks worriedly then becomes angry, becoming louder with ever passing second as he threatens, “If you hurt her, I swear I will throw you into the pits of Tartarus faster than you can…”

The rest is cut off when Harry puts a hand over his mouth as he sits right on his lap. “Hey, calm down, princey.” He smiles at the boy. “Not that I don’t like seeing you all worked up like that, we don’t need that kind of noise right now. Alright?” He waits and Hayden lets out a sigh before nodding. The hand is removed.

“Where is she?” He repeats, anger still in his voice.

“Not here but safe. Honest.” Harry vows and Hayden, for some reason, believes him.

“The mutt kept trying to bite us so left her back on the isle after we jumped through the barrier with you.” Uma scowls at the thought of the pup.

“Funny how I don’t remember that.” Hayden says sarcastically with anger in his tone, glaring at the girl.

“Well, you were a wee bit unconscious at the time, so…” Harry trails off, slinging one arm over his shoulder, resting his hand on the back of the chair right beside Hayden’s head. The other rests comfortable on his lap, watching Hayden with a small smile.

“Where are we?” Hayden asks, leaning his head around Harry over to look at Uma, a difficult feat when the boy’s body is blocking most of his vision and when there’s rope tied around his chest, holding him against the chair. He tries to subtly use his powers, the barrier no longer dampening them but frowns when he can’t break free. If anything, the ropes tighten painfully against his wrists until he stops fighting, the ropes loosening slightly so it’s not cutting off his blood supply any more.

“Struggling, are we?” Uma smirks knowingly.

“We’re outside the barrier so…magic?” Hayden deadpans, not up for playing her guessing game.

Uma smirks at him. “How else are we supposed to get you to stay in one place? Knowing you, you’d just try and snap Ben out of it.”

“A love spell then.” Hayden guesses.

Harry chuckles. “Ooo, he’s smart too.” He runs a hand down the boy’s chest seductively.

“I will fry you.” Hayden threatens, glaring at the boy.

“Exciting.” Harry grins madly and Uma whistles. Like an obedient dog, Harry gets off Hayden’s lap to follow her out the room, but not before stealing one more kiss. He chuckles when Hayden bites his bottom lip, too annoyed to flirt and not realising that it’s turning him on all the more. Licking the blood from his lip, he gags the boy so he can’t call for help and whispers, “I’ll be back soon for you. Don’t worry, I’ll save you a dance.” He winks and they leave the room, Uma checking her makeup one final time, smiling at herself in the mirror she swiped from Hayden. Harry stands behind her and looks back at the door where Hayden’s behind held behind, frowning.

“Harry, if you’re that desperate then I still have some of that love potion left. He’d not even try to fight you then and run for it to tell the others.” Uma suggests with a smirk.

“Not happening.” Harry growls, turning back to her in anger.

“Why not? You only want him as a lover right? What’s the problem? You could just give him the anti-love potion after you’re done with him.” She asks, already knowing the answer.

“Ready to go, my love?” Ben calls as he sees them, smiling lovingly at her. He offers his arm, and she accepts it.

“Yes. Let’s go, my king.” She smiles and lets him lead her away.

Harry looks back at the door one final time before sighing and walking away. He can’t use a love potion on Hayden. It’s no fun if there’s no fight, no challenge, to win him over. Part of him, a tiny temptation within him wants to, wants to use the potion and have his way with the boy, but it’s instantly squashed by the rest of him that knows love potions are _wrong_. He’d never admit it out loud, but he just knows it’s _wrong_ , just wrong. It’s not even real. Where’s the fun in that? Certainly not at the bottom of the potion, that’s for sure.

Silently, he follows after the pair and stops when they do, stood a few steps behind, watching as Ben smiles lovingly at Uma, giving her a brief kiss. Her eyes look over at Harry with a smirk as she kisses Ben but is clearly just acting. They break apart a second later and Ben walks on ahead, trumpets announcing his arrival to the cotillion party. A few seconds past before Uma turns to Harry expectantly. He puts on a smile, just thinking of how much better it’ll be when it’s all over. They’ll all be free and can sail the seas to their hearts’ content. He offers his arm, and she wraps her hand around it, allowing him to lead her. They can hear the gasps of shock and the whispers that follow as the reveal themselves to everyone.

Mal looks shocked most of all as they appear, confused and looks hopeful as she sees Harry there, hoping he’s the one Uma’s here with. However, her heart practically breaks when Harry walks Uma down the stairs and Ben meets them at the bottom, holding out his hand for her. She takes it with a warm smile and kisses her hand where a golden ring now lays. She giggles and Harry backs away to give them some space. Ben approaches Mal with Uma, but Harry pays them no mind, his thoughts lingering back to a certain prince tied up onboard. He hears music playing but that only makes his emotions stir more, not looking at anyone but instead staring into the empty air.

A voice snaps him back to attention, Mal and her friends mid-way up the stairs, about to leave the party. “Lumiere, unveil the gift! They need to see it!” A girl, Jane, desperately pleads.

Lumiere then declares, “And now for the unveiling of King Ben’s masterpiece, designed especially for his lady!” Trumpets sound and a stained-glass image is revealed of Ben and Mal. People gasp in awe and Ben moves away from Uma, staring at the image as if something strong within him is fighting against the effects of the spell.

“Cover that back up!” Uma orders angrily, people gasping at her sudden shift of mood.

“I will not!” Lumiere denies.

Uma giggles nervously and then turns to Ben. “Why don’t you tell everyone the present you have for _me_ , Ben?”

“I have an announcement.” Ben calls, using his kingly voice. “Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady.” He declares, taking her hand.

“Son.” Beast tries.

“Not now dad!” Ben roars then shivers as if fighting something.

Harry moves quickly over to Uma and whispers in her ear. “May I suggest that we abort mission? It’s too risky without our crew to back us up or without the wand.”

“Shut up, Harry.” She growls under her breath, putting on a smile for everyone, trying to nudge him away without making it too obvious and he shakes his head as he backs away.

“So, as my gift to her, I am bringing down the barrier once and for all.” Ben finishes, not noticing the interaction between the two unlike everyone else who most certainly did. Everyone gasps in horror at Ben’s words and he then holds out his hand. “Fairy Godmother, bring down the barrier.”

“I most certainly will not.” She refuses.

“I am your king!” He reminds with unnatural anger.

“Obey him.” Uma orders.

“Uma, abort.” Harry whispers, not loud enough for anyone else to hear them yet.

“Shut up, Harry. Maybe I should put your little _friend_ under _it_ too. He always distracts you after all.” Uma says and everyone’s shocked by her threat though not sure what it means.

Harry gaze hardens on her. “What’s happened to you? We stick up for our own, Uma.”

“Well you should have remembered that and stuck with the plan.” She growls back.

“It’s not my fault your plan stinks.” He then raises his voice purposely, so they all hear what he says next. “I told you’d they figure out that you _spelled_ Ben. It’s too obvious. I told you it wouldn’t work and now look at what’s happened.” He reveals, not having this after she threatened Hayden, though still in denial at having _feelings_ for the boy.

“Harry!” Uma cries in horror.

Outraged cries sound from around him. “What?! You spelled him?!” The old king Beast growls out in anger at Uma.

“You spelled me?” Ben asks in disbelief, backing away from Uma in shock.

“Yes, she did. Now, if you don’t mind, I have a boy to untie upstairs.” Harry confirms and then runs back upstairs, hoping Hayden won’t be too mad at him for what he’s done.


	9. The Space Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry fixes his mistake and Mal protects them all from Uma with a bit of support from Hayden with a secret being revealed in the process...

Harry ignores the shocked gasps and the argument now steaming up behind him as he runs and reaches the door. He doesn’t even hesitate as he throws it open and slides to his knees as he stops next to Hayden who’s staring at the open door, anger in his gaze. He unties the restraints, knowing Uma made it so either of them would be able to untie them afterwards in case she was too busy to do so at the time. He stills after untying the last of the restraints and watches as Hayden instantly pulls off the gag, running out the room. He practically flies down the stairs from the speed he’s moving, and people gasp at the sight of him.

“Hayden!” Mal exclaims in shock and hugs him as she remembers why Harry ran off, realising what must have happened.

“No time for that, sis!” Hayden declares, quickly breaking the hug. “Ben’s been spelled! We have to…”

“I know.” Ben says next to her and it’s only then that he realises that Uma is in the sea, the tentacles she now has splashing in the water, watching him with anger.

He looks back as a hand lands on his shoulder. “Hayden, I…” Harry gets no chance to finish his line as a pain shoots through his face and he’s thrown back to the ground when Hayden suddenly punches him in the face.

“That’s for kidnapping me!” Hayden growls.

“Yeah, okay, kind off deserved that.” Harry agrees, rubbing his face as he gets back up. He tries not to get distracted by how hot Hayden looks when he’s angry, his hair flaming bright red. They’re then forced to push away their inevitable argument when Uma attacks the ship with her tentacles, water spraying the deck. He can feel Mal‘s fear spiking and mixing with her anger before he looks over to see purple smoke flowing from her. It pushes up and covers her completely. When it clears, a purple dragon is in her place, Mal no doubt, even without the twin connection between them. She soars into the sky to defend them and attack Uma with fireballs.

Uma throws a tentacle back at her. “Come on, let’s finish this once and for all!” Uma declares and attacks Mal again who swoops out the way, flying close to the ship as everyone ducks. Hayden can’t help but feel useless as he can’t do what Mal can right now, not unless it’s to do with their souls, which he’s not stealing under any circumstances. Mal fires at Uma again who ducks under the water to avoid being hit. Hayden feels his own anger shaking through him and fights back as he feels power surge through him, knowing what his body is trying to do. If he changes too, everyone will know. They’ll know why Mal and he are so close. Know why they always seem to know when the other’s in danger and what they’re thinking. They’ll know they’re twins.

“Hayden!” Harry exclaims, catching him as he stumbles and Evie rushes to his other side, a knowing look in his eyes.

“Hayden, it’s hurting you. Don’t fight it.” She insists and some are watching him as others watch the fight. Hayden shakes his head, enduring the pain but panic runs through him when a roar of pain comes from Mal. Uma had taken advantage of her being distracted after seeing Hayden in pain, worried for her brother. Mal stumbles back, dropping towards the sea as Uma goes in for another attack while her enemy’s down.

“Mal, no!” Hayden calls, standing suddenly and reaching a hand out towards her, panic rushing through him as he lets his mind slip enough for two large dragon wings to appear in white smoke from his back. They’re as black as the midnight sky and smoother than the peaceful flowing sea. They’re so long that they kiss the ground where he stands, swaying from the sudden change. He doesn’t seem to notice this as he feels power shoot through him that he never felt before, the irises of his eyes glowing an even brighter blue than before and pushes the power onto Mal, somehow sensing her in a way that he couldn’t before. The power is visible too as it comes from him in a beam of white light that gives her more strength than ever before. He doesn’t realise that this power, this unique, unforeseen power unrelated to his dad, is from his _true_ powers emerging, the God side of him breaking through.

Mal quickly flies up out the way of the attack and looks at him and he just knows she’s thanking him. She then turns back to Uma and roars loudly which makes the boat shake as powerful winds push Uma back through the sea, her resistance useless against it. Another roar sounds and Ben dives into the sea, swimming between the two. “Mal, Uma, stop! Back down!” He pleads and, Hayden feels the power break from him, and he drops to the ground or would have if Harry hadn’t caught him, holding him in his arms as he kneels on the ship. Evie watches him worriedly but he’s still awake and focused. With their help, he stands, holding the railing for support as they watch Ben try to reason with the two fighters.

“What are you going to do Ben? Splash me?” Uma laughs, splashing the water around her as she speaks.

Behind Ben, Mal flies lower, ready to defend him if Uma tries anything, growling at the girl.

“That’s enough! This has got to stop! This isn’t the answer!” He calls, looking between the two as he speaks. “This isn’t the answer! The fighting has got to stop! Nobody wins this way! We have to listen and respect each other. It won’t be easy, but let’s be brave enough to try. Uma, I know you want what is best for the Isle. Help me make a difference.” He offers a hand and waits, hoping. A tentacle raises and moves towards him, Mal growling in warning but it’s unnecessary as the tentacle just drops the gold ring in Ben’s hand. She smiles sadly before diving back under the waves, the fight over.

Ben swims over to the ship, a ladder being dropped down for him as everyone applauds. Mal lands and transforms back into her human form, clearly shocked by what just happened. Her dress has magically changed to match the much nicer one in the stained-glass image behind her. Hayden smiles weakly at her when she rushes over to him, worried for him but gasps when she sees his wings, barely noticing the whispering around them. He doesn’t. He whispers to her, “How do you want to take this? Say dad has wings too? They might buy it. Especially if you back me up. He is a God, after all. And in some images, the devil is shown to have wings.”

It's then she realises that there’s one other person in her life she’s been pushing away, been hiding from everyone she loves and cares about. He’s part of who she is and she could see all the times it hurt to lie about who they are to each other, how painful it would have been to have to put on an act like that for all their lives. She doesn’t want to hide it anymore. She smiles sadly at his words and takes his hand, Hayden confused as music suddenly starts playing in the background (Space Between).

His wings disappear in a cloud of white smoke, startling him, but he then gets distracted as Mal starts singing to him, holding his hand, _“I didn't know what you were going through. I thought that you were fine. Why did you have to hide?”_

Hayden realises she’s asking about his six-month absence, hiding in the underworld and smiles sadly as he sings, _“I didn't want to let you down. But the truth is out. It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart.”_ Hayden moves away from her and stands near the edge of the ship, looking at the horizon. Putting his hands on the railing, he looks down as he sings, _“I really had to go.”_

 _“And I would never stop you.”_ Mal sings as she puts an arm on his, looking at him.

 _“Even though it changed.”_ He’s referring to his wings, proving he’s not _just_ Hades’ son to them.

 _“Nothing has to change.”_ She adds and he turns away from the rail, Mal following him as he walks back and faces her, both of them singing along.

 _“And you can find me in the space between. Where two worlds come to meet. I'll never be out of reach. 'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between. You'll never be alone. No matter where you go. We can meet in the space between.”_ They end up in the middle of the deck, everyone watching in silence as they realise the two are closer than they let on, an unspoken truth at play here.

Hayden shakes his head sadly. _“And nothing can stay the same.”_ He notices her watching him, a sad knowing look in her eyes. She _knows_. She knows that he wasn’t just scarred emotionally in the underworld and how it sometimes it got too much to take. _“It's growing pains.”_

Mal gently takes his wrists, turning them over to rub her fingers over the healing scars. _“Don’t hide all your scars. They show how strong you are.”_

Hayden vocalises, _“Oh, woah.”_ He then gestures to the crowd. “ _I know you have to stay.”_

 _“But I'll never really leave you.”_ She sings.

He smiles at sister, no longer wanting to hide the truth. _“Nothing has to change.”_

 _“Even though it changed.”_ She adds, mirroring his smile.

Hayden runs across the deck, stopping a few feet away from where he was before. Mal moves a few steps closer before stopping, singing together, _“And you can find me in the space between. Where two worlds come to meet.”_ They both hold out a hand to each other, ironically out of reach, as they sing the next line. _“I'll never be out of reach. 'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between. You'll never be alone. No matter where you go. We can meet in the space between.”_

Hayden shakes his head with a smile. _“There are no words left to say.”_

_She smiles at him, gesturing to the world around them. “I know you gotta find your place.”_

_“But this is not the end.”_ He reassures.

 _“No.”_ She sings and then looks at Ben and his parents with a smile as she sings the next line as if trying to get them to understand, _“You're part of who I am.”_

Walking around the ship while keeping the same space between them, they both sing, “ _Even if we're worlds apart. You're still in my heart it will always be you and me, yeah.”_ Mal runs up the steps, stopping halfway, as Hayden runs after her, stood at the bottom of the stairs. _“You can find me in the space between. Where two worlds come to meet.”_

Without warning, she runs down to meet him, and he pulls her into a hug, pulling apart and holding hands. “ _I'll never be out of reach.”_ Mal sings.

 _“I'll never be out of reach.”_ He adds, pulling her back to the middle of the deck.

 _“No.”_ She echoes behind him.

 _“Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between.”_ They sing together.

 _“You'll never be alone.”_ She reminds, not letting him go as if afraid to lose him.

 _“No matter where you go.”_ He sings.

 _“We can meet in the space between, yeah.”_ They both sing.

 _“No matter where you go.”_ Mal waves a hand around, gesturing to the world.

 _“No matter where you go.”_ Hayden echoes, mirroring her wave.

 _“We can meet in the space between.”_ They sing the final line together as the music fades.

Mal smiles at him and nods. “It’s time.” She says softly and he looks worried.

“You sure?” He asks, eyes flickering around uncertainly, untrusting of them knowing.

“You’re part of me and I’m done hiding who I am. I’m done hiding who were are.” She insists, pulling him by the hand and over to Ben and his parents. He does all he can to keep calm as he knows that everything is about to change, and nothing will ever be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the song is Mal/Evie's but I had to include it as it worked so well.


	10. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out about Mal and Hayden's relationship but will it be so easily accepted?

“Ben, Belle, Adam,” Mal begins, knowing if she doesn’t tell them now, she may never will and she’s done hiding it from them, hiding _him_ from them. She takes a calming breath as she holds his hand and then gets it out before she loses her nerve. “Hayden’s my brother. My actual brother. My _twin_ to be more accurate. Our parents, Maleficent and Hades, divorced when we were a month old and each raised one of us by themselves. They hate each other but didn’t stop us from being a family on the isle. We never said it before as we were worried about how much worse people would judge us in Auradon when we first arrived as it’d be easier taking judgements for having one famous villain parent and not two. Especially not the two biggest, badest ones on the isle.” She explains, surprising everyone including Hayden.

“I did say she’s my sister in all ways but one.” Hayden adds. “We don’t live together. That’s the one way we’re not.” They wait. Wait for the accusations, for the judgments, for the questions.

None come.

Instead, Ben just smiles at Hayden. “I did wonder why you’re so protective of her. Now I see why.” He smiles at them both. “You didn’t have to hide anything, Mal, Hayden. You should never feel like that.” His smile then drops to alarm as he realises something. “Oh god. Hades is going to be my father-in-law.” Everyone laughs and Mal smiles at him as he quickly rushes out, “I mean, one day. Not saying we’re getting married now or anything, not that I wouldn’t want to marry you, Mal. I do love you and know you love me too, but I know it’s too soon, that you’re not ready and neither am I yet. Maybe one day we could and…”

Hayden sighs and puts a hand over his mouth, effectively shutting the boy up. “Ben, let me just give you a simple piece of advice. Stop. Talking.”

Ben smiles sheepishly and takes Mal’s hand, smiling lovingly at her. He then realises something. “Is that why your hair’s purple? Because Hades’ turns red when he’s angry but is blue when he’s calm and purple is what happens when you mix red and blue together so…”

Mal opens her mouth but is stuck for an answer, not realising this until now. “That makes so much sense.” Evie gasps as Jay and Carlos realise this also, despite their shock at their family relation being revealed. Even Hayden’s surprised as he realises this.

“So, we’re okay?” Mal asks worriedly, glancing at Ben’s parents.

“Well, we’ve gotten used to you for who you are, Mal. How much trouble can he be?” Beasty teases, smirking at her.

“You are welcome to visit us at the palace any time.” Belle says to Hayden, surprising him as she moves over to him, holding his hands with a soft almost motherly smile. ”You’re family too, you know.”

Hayden is stunned and looks at them, wondering why they’re being so nice to him all of a sudden. Mal holds his arm for support, smiling softly at him as she knows he’s getting a little overwhelmed. She gets Belle to let go of his hands, the woman watching Hayden with concern. “He’s not used to comfort from heroes.” Mal calls over her shoulder as she leads him away, letting him lean against the railing. He looks out at the sea, calming down after that strange experience and, seeing that he’ll be alright now, Mal then turns to Ben, realising she’s neglecting him after all this. She kisses him and everyone awws. Everyone but Hayden (and Harry) who does not aww. He will even deny that he’s smiling right now. He shakes his head and looks back at the sea, jumping when a hand covers his own. Harry smiles softly at him and Hayden looks away, not moving away from him but not starting the talk that’s coming.

“I don’t know how to do this.” Harry admits. “I’m…sorry?” He says, sounding unsure at the word as if it’s foreign on his tongue. “I never wanted to hurt you. Uma’s my captain. She’s always been right, and I always followed her without question but…this time it was different. I…If I knew how far she was willing to go, I wouldn’t have let her hurt you like that. I just want a life outside the barrier, not just me but for my crew too. Live free and sail the seas as the greatest pirate who ever lived. That’s my dream, Hayden, and you shouldn’t have been hurt in the way of it.” He sighs, it all coming out once he got started. He looks down, waiting for the boy’s hatred but he doesn’t yell.

“Do you really just want me for sex?” Hayden asks, face void of emotion.

Harry smiles softly at this. “I don’t know. You’re cute, hot actually, and I want you. I _really_ want you. I…I don’t know if I’d _ever_ be done with you either.” He shakes his head, confused by his own emotions.

“Good because I really like you too.” Hayden smiles and puts his free hand over Harry’s which is still resting over his other hand.

He kisses the pirate and smiles shyly as he pulls back, Harry leaning closer to try and steal another, but Hayden is already moving away. He sighs in defeat and walks after him, joining the others who were apparently waiting on them. Mal smirks at Hayden knowingly, nudging him with her shoulder as if teasing. Ben then thanks them for their help in his rescue and asks if there’s anything he can do for them. Evie springs on this offer when she remembers a girl from the isle called Dizzy and asks if she can come to Auradon. Ben happily accepts. He even accepts her proposal to make a list of all the isle kids to try and bring more over who deserve a second chance.

Ben then turns to Harry and surprises him with what he says next. “Harry, would you like to stay at Auradon? There’s a place for you if you want it.”

Harry is stunned for a moment but knows what the answer is even though he’d like to stay. “Can’t I’m afraid. There’s a whole crew who’ll be panicking right about now at our captain is gone. Hoping I won’t be returning to a mutiny when I get there. They’re my crew and you don’t abandon your crew.”

Ben nods in approval. “Well, I understand and respect your decision, Harry. Thank you for your help again with Uma.”

“Is he normally this…soft?” Harry whispers to Hayden who giggles, and the others smile, even Ben, the king not taking offence.

“Yes, I am. I believe in second chances and you proved today that you deserved one. Even if it took you a few mistakes to get there. To second chances?” Ben says, offering a hand to the pirate. Harry hesitates, suspicious but then accepts it. Before Harry can lower his hand, Hayden catches his wrist with a raised eyebrow. He pulls the watch tucked away in it and gives it back to Ben.

Harry shrugs with a smirk. “Pirate.” As if it explains everything and they laugh, Ben putting his watch back on.

“If you cannot stay in Auradon, then please, stay for the rest of cotillion. We’d love to have you here and it’s such a long way back on your own.” Ben requests and Harry rolls his eyes.

“Fine, fine. I’ll stay.” He then smirks and wraps an arm around Hayden’s waist, pulling him close against him. “And I’ve already got my date for it.” Everyone laughs at his boldness.

Hayden rolls his eyes at the pirate. “I haven’t said yes yet.”

“But would you deny me?” Harry asks knowingly, smiling at the boy. “I am so new to Auradon after all. Might get lost.”

“We’re on a boat.” Hayden deadpans.

“Ship, love.” He corrects with a smirk. “And I could fall off after becoming frightened by seeing the shocking thing known as kindness in the world. They have it everywhere in Auradon. Who knew?” He jokes and people laugh again, Hayden shaking his head in amusement at him.

“M’lady Mal, we found your spell book below deck. Uma had it.” A guard informs, handing the book to her.

Mal seems unsure before deciding something. “You know, this seems like the kind of thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother?”

Fairy Godmother springs to the front of the crowd with her usual joyful attitude. “That’s me, thank you. Mm-hmm.” She accepts the book as Mal hands it to her.

“This belongs in the museum.” Mal says.

“It does, yes, and I’m gonna take it.” Fairy Godmother agrees.

“Go for it. I’m not gonna be needing it anymore.” Mal says and Fairy Godmother turns to leave until a small voice stops her.

“Can I have it?” Hayden asks and he hears the gasps of horror. “Please?” He takes a breath and decides to admit the truth to them. “I want…I want to show the world that not all magic is evil. I…I also don’t actually have anything of mum, and I know she’s evil and that I hate her but it would mean a lot to me if I could use what power I have of hers under a different light.”

Fairy Godmother seems to think this over before handing over the book with a smile. “You were my toughest student in Remedial Goodness, Hayden, and I can see I was right that there is good in you. You just need help to find it. There’s still a place for you if you want it.”

Hayden is shocked at the offer. “What? In Auradon? After all this?”

“After you helped save us from Uma.” She says firmly, reminding him of his recent _good_ actions.

“I may have to talk it through with my dad first. I am supposed to be in the underworld right now, grounded until I’m fifty because of that one.” He pokes Harry in the chest.

“Ow!” Harry mocks, rubbing the spot where he poked with a playful glint in his eyes and then raises an eyebrow at the prince. “And it’s not my fault. You’re so good looking it’s irresistible.” He winks and Hayden blushes.

“Well, that’s new.” Fairy Godmother says in surprise at his hair flaming pink.

“Yeah…” Hayden agrees, looking down in embarrassment.

Mal smiles at her brother then becomes mischievous as she decides to distract everyone from his embarrassment and splashes Ben with the water on deck. Everyone gasps with amusement. She smirks at him, daring him to retaliate. He does. Everyone laughs and she tilts his crown, and they kiss, a kiss of true love and one that is only getting stronger with every passing day.

_Descendants_

Hayden smiles softly, at peace and happy, holding onto the ship’s railing as he hears the slow music playing around him. The party’s pretty much finished now and they’re heading back to shore. He feels an arm wrap around his, the girl smiling at him as she feels the final strands of joy from the party. “Hey.”

“Hey Mal.” He says, smiling softly at her. He doesn’t let his guard down around many people, but Mal isn’t people. She’s _family_.

“You seemed to enjoy yourself. You and a certain someone. I’m surprised you’re still standing after how many times he spun you around the dance floor.” Mal smiles knowingly, teasing him.

“Harry is very handsome.” Hayden admits, biting his bottom lip as he looks down with a shy smile, knowing he can’t lie to her, a faint blush heating up on his cheeks.

“And just how much should I threaten him to not take advantage of you?” She offers, a dark glint in her eyes.

“Well, dad was already furious at him stealing my first kiss so…” He shrugs, smiling at her. “He probably is just waiting for the day he can send Harry to an early grave.”

“Not too early I hope.” Harry says softly behind them, smirking at Hayden jumps.

“Stop doing that!” He growls, hand over his heart and Harry laughs.

“Never, love. You’re cuter when you’re worked up like that.” He winks and Hayden blushes.

“Hello Harry. I’m Mal.” Mal introduces despite seeing each other before.

“I know who you are, love.” Harry chuckles.

“Yes, but now you know who I am to Hayden and let me make this very clear.” She steps into his personal space, narrowing her gaze at him. “You hurt my brother and you will feel all the power of the future Queen of Auradon making you regret that discission. You will be hunted down and I will take _full_ pleasure in stringing you up by your ankles in the dungeon, leaving you to rot with the sewer rats that’ll feed on your very being until not even your ashes remain.”

“Ooo, do you like bondage too?” Harry smirks, turning to Hayden who rolls his eyes.

“Harry, shut up.” Hayden says, biting back the urge to smirk at him.

“What did he do now?” Ben asks, joining them.

“Oh, hey kingling. See you’ve managed not to get kidnapped again.” Harry grins darkly at him.

Hayden slaps him on the arm. “Hey, be nice.”

“This is nice.” Harry then winks, smirking suggestively at him. “Though I do have a bad side and it’s very keen on seeing you.” Hayden sighs, knowing Harry just never stops and puts on a smile at Ben, though still not comfortable around him like the others are. Seeing his discomfort, Harry wraps an arm around his waist, trailing small circles on his hip which relaxes him.

“So, um, I do have one question actually for you two about your lives.” Ben begins, looking between the twins, noticing tension rise instinctively in Hayden. “Who’s older?” He asks curiously.

“I am.” Hayden _and_ Mal say simultaneously, matching smirks flashing on their faces.

Harry chuckles as Ben looks confused, taking a second to realise that this is probably some kind of game they’re playing. Shaking his head, he wraps an arm around Mal’s waist, holding her close as the music relaxes them after such an eventful day. Looking around, Hayden sees a few people still on the dance floor, others sitting down on chairs they brought out and some stood at the railings. Everyone’s having fun and smiling away, and he can’t help but smile along with them, knowing that despite everything, despite the truth now being out, they’ll be alright. Just let the world try and stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end and thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed Hayden and the Pirate Thief. Up next in main series (One-Shots not included) "Hayden vs the Queen of Mean". Featuring more Hayden/Harry moments and Hades/Mal moments. Until then,
> 
> Happy reading :)


End file.
